Bedmates
by TheBasicBitch
Summary: All human AU. Rose is looking for a new apartment after moving to New York to escape her past disastrous relationship. Upon moving here, her roommate Lissa gets engaged and is moving in with Christian, leaving Rose in need of a new apartment. Dimitri has just been left by his fiancée, Tasha and is need of maintaining his image to his family. And of course there's only one bed.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello my loves! I'm back! I'll leave a reasoning in my bio if you're interested. But you didn't come here for a personal update, you came for a new story. Soooo…**

**Blurb: All human AU. Rose is looking for a new apartment after moving to New York to escape her past disastrous relationship. Upon moving here, her roommate Lissa get engaged and is moving in with Christian, leaving Rose in need of a new apartment. Dimitri has just been left by his fiancée, Tasha and is need of maintaining his image to his family. Of course, there is some information that's left out that leads to some…**_**frustrating **_**situations.**

**This story was presented to me by HonestPassion13. She is an absolute gem and if you aren't already reading her stories, please go check them out. And as always, I do not own the characters. Enjoy!**

**Yes, there is some dirty stuff in the first chapter, but it's at the end. **

**Roommate Wanted  
Looking for a short-term roommate  
Preferably female  
More details upon in person interview**

**RPOV**

When I saw the flyer, I thought it might have been a sign from God, I didn't really believe in him, but this particular sighting was almost enough to convince me. I ripped one of the little remaining numbers off the flyer and dug out my phone, ready to call immediately before some other lucky bastard could snatch up what I hoped would be my new apartment.

I punched in the numbers and waited for an answer. "Hello", the voice on the other ended was very male, with an accent that sounded like Romanian or Russian, and groggy, like he had just woken up or stopped crying

"Hi! I'm calling about your roommate search. Is this the right number?" When a girl sees 'female applicant' it can mean a few things, usually that it's a girl looking for another girl to room with.

"Yes" the voice cleared his throat and that's when I realized I didn't even ask a name, I checked the flyer to make sure it wasn't sneakily listed somewhere, but no, it wasn't. "I can meet you sometime today if you're available. I'm free all day. What was your name?"

"You first. There must have been a reason you didn't write it on the flyer. Why is that?"

I heard a chuckle, "Dimitri Belikov, I can bring all the information on the apartment when I meet you…"

"Rose. Rose Hathaway. Do you need anything from me?"

"A credit score would be nice, and any references you might have. When did you want to meet?"

"I can actually do right now. I just got done looking at a few other places so I'm kind of in that mindset. I'm at the 12th and Broadway place right now. There's a coffee shop across the street, I can meet you there."

"I know the place; I can be there it 5-10 minutes." His accent sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't tell if it was fear or arousal, but I'm sure I'd find out in 5-10 minutes.

"Sounds good to me, I'll be the one in all black with dark hair."

"I'll see you then." I heard the click of the disconnection and put my phone away, before heading across the street.

I ordered a hot chocolate and made my way to the back of the shop, facing the door so I could observe everyone who came in. It had only been about 3 minutes when a very big guy walked through the door. There was no other way to describe him, he was just big, with shoulder length brown hair and wearing a long leather looking jacket. He was dressed in some dark washed jeans and a black t-shirt that hinted at a muscular frame. Aroused, definitely aroused. He scanned the room and made eye contact with me, a tight smile crossing his face before he went to the counter to order. It only took a moment, so he couldn't have gotten anything fancy before he made his way over to me.

"Rose?" he asked it as question but I could tell he knew that it was me.

"Dimitri?" I asked back. He sat down in front of me. Placing some papers down in front of us.

"It's a rent-controlled apartment just a block from here, third floor, the elevator is a bit temperamental, so I usually recommend the stairs."

"Is there a doorman?"

"No doorman, but you're staying with me, I'm sure I could fend off most of your average predators. Most of the complex knows me too."

"So, who protects me from you?" At my words he his gaze jerked from the table and papers in front of us to my eyes. I'm not an idiot, I don't always make the best choices, but I know how situations like this can work out. "I mean, 'a female roommate', what's that all about?"

He paused for a moment then took a quick drink of his coffee before returning his gaze to me, looking like he was steeling himself to say what he wanted to say.

"Rose, can I be frank with you?"

"I thought you were Dimitri?" I joked but he just stared back at me, the corner of his mouth twitching just a little, "I'm kidding. What is it? It's not a weird sex thing is it?"

He sighed, "My fiancée just left me and I had planned on my family meeting her in a month. If I don't have someone, they'll be devastated and start worrying about me. They'll try and convince me to move back to Russia, and I honestly can't really think of a reason to stay, I know I don't want to, I would regret going back home just because of this."

I stared back at him as he finished, trying to wrap my mind around everything he had just said. I could tell he was looking for an answer, "Okay-okay. Um…wow. That was…that was a lot of information. I mean, valuable information seeing as how you're asking me to move in with you. But what exactly are you asking of me?"

"Basically, I need a roommate for at least a month, the rent might be controlled, but I would rather have it split to save money." I nodded back to show I sort of understood.

"But what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to pretend to be my fiancée while my family is here. I figured it might take me a while to actually find a decent fit, but with this amount of time I guess we could get our story straight."

I nodded again and he tilted his head at my nodding form. "Why are you looking for an apartment, Rose?"

"I mean, I need a place to live." He continued to stare back at me as if waiting for the rest of the story. I mean, I was going to be living with the guy, I guess I should probably tell him. "I-uh- I", I laughed a bit, "I was engaged and he turned out to be fucking every girl that walked by." The whole situation sucked. Finding out the guy you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with turned out to really like sticking it into anything that moved, sucked. I was angry, I mean…I looked pretty damn good. Most guys had no problem telling me just how hot or sexy they thought I was. I shook the thoughts out of my head and returned the very attractive man in front of me asking me to be his fiancée, well, his fake fiancée. But I mean, how much more fucked up was this situation than the one before?

"This was here in New York?"

"No, I moved here with my best friend. She wanted to be closer to her boyfriend, but they just got engaged and she plans on moving in with him. No way I could afford where we were staying on my own, so…here I am."

He nodded in understanding and then looked back down at his papers. "Can I see what you have?" he asks me. I passed my documents over to him and he looked over them quickly.

"What do you do, Dimitri? Like for a living?"

"I teach English classics at NYU, and you?"

"A Russian teaching English, I like it. I'm a personal trainer at a gym here."

He looked up at me, "When can you move in? Assuming you want to?"

I smiled at the look on his face. The roommate I was getting was a definite perk, but I knew the guy wasn't going to be ready for anything anytime soon, but still, he'd at least make good eye-candy. Besides, don't crap where you eat, right? Still, I was ready to start seeing more guys, a lot of guys. I needed to get the thoughts of Jesse out of my mind.

**DPOV**

Rose. Rose had just become my saving grace. However, when I had first seen her in the coffee shop, I had to do double take, her dark hair had looked like Tasha's for the briefest moment. Once I had focused in, I could see that it was really a dark brown almost black, everything else was nearly the polar opposite of Tasha as well. Where Tasha was tall and slender, Rose was much shorter, curvier. She had been wearing a tighter top that had shown off her figure. Had it not been for the fact that up until 2 days ago I thought I was going to be marrying Tasha, I would have been in much more trouble, the girl was beautiful. I had kept my eyes down cast for most of the meeting as to not fall into her chocolate brown eyes, but when I had looked into them and seen her sympathy while I told her my fiancée left me. I could feel a little bit of the warmth I had lost when Tasha had walked return to my heart.

I was now reorganizing everything in the studio apartment I had just offered to share with my savior. I heard a knock at the door and I rushed to answer it. Rose stood there with a few boxes and suitcases. "Hey!" She said and kicked one of the boxes over the threshold of her new home. I let her in and scurried behind her to grab what else I could, setting it just inside the door, repeating the process until all her stuff was now inside.

"Um, Dimitri?" I looked over at her. "You didn't mention it was a studio apartment." She stood and turned in a circle taking it all in. It was a studio, but it was spacious, much more like a gallery apartment, and a steal at the price we were paying.

I smiled a bit sheepishly, "Didn't want to scare you off, and I might remind you that you already signed the contract." I had intentionally kept this a secret, but I was surprise when she hadn't even asked about it. She turned to me and looked a little pissed.

"I'm doing _you _a favor and you choose to withhold this information?"

There was another knock at the door and she went to answer it this time, opening it to a dark-haired boy with a dresser on a gurney. "Where do you want this, Rose" he wheeled it and I lost my train of thought as she gestured to where Tasha had had her dresser. I was staring at the boy who I had met before, when he was the nephew of my fiancée. What the hell had I just gotten myself into?

"Christian?" he looked up at me and swore.

"Dimitri?!" he turned to Rose, "You failed to mention that the Dimitri you were moving in with was Dimitri Belikov! Come on, Rose." He started moving the dresser back out before she stopped him.

"What? Why? How do you know each other?" she turned to me for an explanation.

"He's-"

"This is the guy Tasha was engaged to." He filled in.

"This isn't going to be awkward, Christian."

"Rose, this is a conflict of interest, come on, you can continue to stay with Lissa and I until you find somewhere else."

"What? No, I don't want to hear you guys having wild monkey sex. Do you guys not like each other or something?"

Christian and I exchanged a look and did some non-committal head nods and shakes. We liked each other fine, I think Christian knew what his aunt did was shitty, but felt a sense of loyalty to her.

"We're fine, it's just…" Rose looked like she wanted him to finish his thought, but he didn't.

"You know what, this is none of my business anymore. Rose I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner, Dimitri…" and with that he backed out of the room.

Once the door slammed Rose turned to me, "So you live in a studio apartment _and _you happened to engaged to Christian's bitchy aunt?"

I couldn't stop the laugh that came out at the last remark. She _was_ a bitch. She just-

I looked back at Rose and really took her in. She looked gorgeous standing in my apartment-our apartment. She was wearing a v-neck shirt that showed off what Tasha lacked. Her black jeans hugged her hips that boasted about her round ass, the kind that you could only get with hard work in the gym and not surgery. And the look on her face, one that seemed surprised about my jovial tone at calling my ex-fiancée a bitch.

"Well, Roza, it's a small world." I was so screwed, no way was I going to be able to remain friendly with this woman, especially once she saw what was going to be happening with the sleeping arrangements.

The night wore on as I helped Rose where I could with her unpacking, but once I stumbled onto her lingerie drawer, she told me to go get dinner while she finished up. A good thing too, because I had to readjust myself once I was out the door.

It's not that Tasha wasn't a good lover; she just wasn't exciting. I thought I liked that about her, there were never any surprises, everything was planned out in a very practical way, which I appreciated. Routine and order were a part of my life. Her predictability was reliable, I liked that. That was why her suddenly leaving me and calling me boring was such a harsh wake up call, I had thought I was giving her what she wanted, there had been many other things I wanted to try with her, but she never seemed too thrilled at deviating from our usual routine.

I returned an hour later to find Rose pacing the place in some short shorts and a camisole, obviously ready for bed. "Dimitri, what the fuck." I set the two large pizzas on the kitchen counter.

"What is it?"

"You don't have a bed!" I looked around the room as if in sudden realization, though I knew this situation from the beginning. Natasha had taken the bed with her when she moved out, seeing as how she let me keep the apartment. There was only a pull-out couch.

"Huh, you're right, Rose."

"Where the hell do you sleep?!" she was more pissed then when she found out about the studio apartment.

"On the pull-out couch" I said innocently.

"And where the hell do you expect me to sleep?"

I chuckled at her reaction, which was the wrong move, "Where did _you _plan on sleeping?"

She scoffed at me, wondering closer to me, well actually the pizza, since she removed two sliced sticking them together and started eating them.

"I figured I would sleep on the couch! I got rid of my bed, because I thought it would look weird to your family to have two beds in an apartment you shared with your fiancée!" she went back to chewing, finishing the slices in a few bites before starting on the next two.

"Why are you eating pizza like that?"

"No. You don't get ask questions when you just duped me into the exact scenario, I asked you about in the coffee shop."

"This isn't a weird sex thing, Rose. So, we'll be sharing a bed together, do you not think you can adequately defend yourself against me?" I was just now getting a good look at her muscular physic, the women looked like she could definitely kick my ass.

She paused for a moment, considering my words. "Okay, fair point, but there was no way you could have known that _before _I had moved in."

"And most girls wouldn't just move in with a total stranger. Or throw their bed away before they moved in with said stranger."

She considered my words again, "Touché". She finished her slices before grabbing another two and starting the process over again, turning to her dresser and the last remaining box, placing knick-knacks on top of it. I turned to my dresser and started getting my stuff to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came back out, she had the bed undo and had found the sleeping pillows I had in the closet, along with the comforter. She went back over to what had kind of become her corner. I got setup on my side of the bed.

She turned around. "Oh no. That's my side of the bed."

I raised an eyebrow at her statement, "And this is my bed." She grumbled something and then plopped down on the other side. I flipped off the lights off. I could feel her shifting into a sleeping position and I followed suit.

I was surprised how easily I slipped into sleep with a virtual stranger next to me, but something about Rose just made me feel so at ease. That was however, until I woke up to a strange sound in the middle of the night.

I looked over at Rose my eyes taking a minute to adjust to the dark.

"Rose?" I asked. She moaned in response. I could feel her legs rubbing together under the comforter, immediately making me hard. She rolled so she was now on her back. Her breathing was heavy, her hands moved to her shirt, cupping at her breast, she sighed out. She pinched her nipples and moaned loudly.

Her breathing picked up again, "Hhh-h- harder, _please_." My own breathing had now picked up as I watched Rose writhe under my covers.

"Roza", her breathing hitched and I gasped at the reaction. I leaned closer into her, "Roza" she whimpered and her hand snaked down to her core and with a single touch the girl in my bed was launched into ecstasy, crying out her pleasure.

_Fuck. Fuck, this was not going to work._

Rose's breathing evened out as she relaxed back into a soundless sleep. Meanwhile I was so painful hard I didn't know how to take care of the situation. Realizing there was nothing else to do, but to physically take care of it. I sighed and got up to go to the shower.

**RPOV**

It wasn't intentional, not really. But when I fell asleep, I was placed into a dream. A sex dream, one that actually involved my current bedmate. Dimitri was just so big and strong. He had leaned over me kissing me, I pulled him down to lay directly on top of me. I felt his hard erection press against my leaking core, making me moan.

He started kissing down my neck, "Rose" he said and I moaned. I moved underneath him trying to get him touch more of me. He chuckled in response to my desire I felt the squeeze against my breasts, I sighed in relief at the stimulating contact.

"Roza" he all but groaned out. He began tugging at my nipples. He slid into me, moving into me at a rapid pace, matching my need for a decent orgasm. "Roza" he groaned again.

I whimpered, desperate for release, "Hhh-h- harder, _please_." I begged, so close. His hand found my clit and that's all it took, my orgasm hitting me hard. I convulsed coming down from my high, letting my breathing steady back to a normal level.

I stirred when I felt the pressure in the bed change, the real bed not the one Dimitri had just fucked me in, but the one where he was peacefully laying while I had dirty dreams about him all over me.

I finally came back to reality and sat up in the dark room. The shower was running. Which was odd. I checked my phone which was charging right next to the bed. It was only 2 a.m. He had gone to sleep when I had, so I knew he wasn't just returning home. I got up, and felt just how much the dream had affected me. Damn it! I was already going to have to do laundry here.

I walked up to the door and knocked, "Dimitri" I called out, probably to softly. I pressed my ear to the door and my arousal from the dream slammed back into me.

"Roza" I heard him groan. His breathing sounded so heavy, then he grunted. I kept my ear pressed to that door, eager to hear him groan my name like that again, it sounded just like it had in my dream. The water shut off and I dashed back to the bed, slipping under the covers and feigned sleep until I could feel the man of my dreams returned to the bed.

_This was not going to work. _

**A.N: So, what do you guys think? As always, please let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hello my loves. There will be an official note at the bottom. Per the usual, this is an inspired story by the lovely HonestPassion13 and the characters are not mine.**

**RPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, Dimitri was standing in his boxers looking at a newspaper and drinking coffee. With the nonchalant way he was looking at his paper I wondered if last night had even happened.

"Dimitri, how old are you?"

"Good morning, Rose. How are you? These are all appropriate things to say first thing in the morning."

"I only ask" I yawned as I tried to finish the sentence, "because you had to have been around with the dinosaurs to still be reading a physical newspaper."

I stood up and stretched my arms above my head, all the while Dimitri never took his eyes off the paper. I wondered over to stand in front of the concentrated Russian.

"Good morning, Dimitri. How are you this morning?"

I saw Dimitri swallow before he looked up into my eyes. "I'm fine, Rose. Would you like some coffee?" I frowned at his response and demeanor. Last night he had seemed very relaxed and easy, this morning he seemed rigid and uncomfortable. I decided to brush it off and chalk it up to him not being a morning person.

"Yuck! No thank you. I can't stand the stuff."

"How about hot chocolate?" he had gone back to reading his paper, but now looking more closely it looked more like he just needed a place to look. His eyes weren't really moving down the page.

"Usually I would say yes, but" I looked at the clock on the wall behind him, "I'm going to be late for work if I don't get moving". And with that I went over to my dresser and dug out some workout clothes and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

**DPOV**

I felt lucky when I woke up before Rose this morning. I was able to calm myself down before getting up and starting the coffee. I watched her sleep soundlessly for a few minutes, before I started to feel like a creep while doing so. She stirred around by the time the I had poured my coffee, making little whimpering sounds. I quickly grabbed the newspaper from yesterday and started reading it as to distract myself from those sounds.

When she came over in front of me, I couldn't deny looking up at her. _What was it about this girl? She just…_

The conversation must have finished because she was walking into the bathroom while I was left to my own thoughts. The wonders of how often I would have to wake up in the middle of the night to take care of something.

_Maybe I could start taking sleep medication to sleep through the night. Would that also lessen my sex drive?_

She walked back out of the bathroom and I nearly choked on my coffee. She was wearing leggings that hugged every curve of her legs and ass, showing just how perfect it really was. She wore this little top that was probably just the bra, but it didn't look how Tasha looked in a sports bra. She hadn't had a lot of curves, more just the slender model type, so when she put on a sports bra, they practically disappeared. But Rose. Rose had a lot and not even the sports bra could really contain it. I felt myself growing again and quickly leaned up against the counter, pressing the ever-growing tent into it so it wouldn't be obvious to Rose as she walked by.

"Sooo, I'm gonna go now. Do you have a key for me? In case I get back before you do?"

I swore in my head. I did have the key, but it was currently on top of the fridge. I didn't want to seem rude, but I also didn't want her to see what her workout clothes were doing to me.

"On top of the fridge." Is what I manage to get out and stare back down at my paper, no longer looking at her, I feel myself calm down. I turn to make sure she's finding them all right. I turn just in time to see her jump to grab the key, watching everything bounce with her efforts and immediately have to turn back around to my paper.

"When do you plan on being back?" she asks casually.

"I don't know yet. Most likely a lot later then I normally would be, I think around 8. What do you have going on tonight?"

"Oh, I have that dinner with Christian and my friend Lissa at their place. You are more then welcome to come with me if you'd like. Just let me know, you have my number."

I give a non-committal sound of approval.

"Bye, Dimitri." She calls in a sing-song voice as I hear the door shut behind her.

**RPOV**

My day at the gym was slow. I kept up with tending to the equipment and checking people in early in the morning, before I had a training session. My mid-morning clients were usually older people who had free time, money to spend, and not much else to do. It wasn't until the late afternoon that I got my younger clients who I could actually push.

The day still seemed to drag by towards the end of my shift and my mind wandered to my new living situation. It was less than perfect, although the roommate wasn't bad to look at. But that was the problem. He had just gotten out of a serious relationship that seemed to rock his world, I couldn't just go and jump him in his sleep. _Or could I?_ I realized that we would have to have a getting to know each other session and soon to see where all of this was leading. I mean, in a month I would be meeting his family and pretending to be his fiancée, but what were we going to do after that? And we were going to need to get this bed situation figured out too. For one thing, I didn't want his family to think we were so poor we could only afford a pull-out couch, for another, sleeping next to him every night was not going to be good for me. If I made it home in time, I might have to do some _relaxing _before dinner. Maybe I just need to take a little of the frustration off before seeing him again?

I was walking up the stairs to the apartment and slid my key in to open the door. No Dimitri. _Thank, God. _

I made a beeline over to my dresser drawer that held the promise of pleasure. Lissa had bought me the vibrator when I had told her about a dry spell between Jesse and I. At the time, Jesse had claimed to be so busy with work and school, which had seemed odd, because we would go at it like rabbits. Now I know that it was because he had been sticking it in other girls all this time and he hadn't wanted me to see the evidence of his trysts.

I made quick work of my pants and thong and headed over to the unmade pull-out bed. I was still a bit sweaty from my walk home in the heat, but really, I think had worked up more of sweat last night coming in my dreams then I was right now. I unzipped my bra quickly tossing it on the back of the couch. Now fully naked, I felt a sense of calm as I turned on the little device and connected it with my now aching core. I thought about how Dmitri had looked in his boxers this morning, desperately wishing he was more of a briefs guy so I could have gotten a better look at what he was carrying. I paused in my ministration.

_What if he's really small? Could that have been the reason Tasha left? _

Instead of dwelling I decided that, since this was a fantasy, I could make it whatever I wanted it to be. So, I imaged him big and hard and just as desperate for a good time as I was. I thought about my dream and his big hands on me. I moved one of my hands to my breast and began massaging it with teasing touch, wanting to draw this out.

I pictured Dimitri's hands kneading them. Gently at first like I had started, then roughly with desire. I teased the vibrator on the edges of my core, letting myself build up to an impending release. I thought about Dimitri being big and hard at my entrance, teasing me and coating himself in my juices. I tried, really, I did to keep building it up, but it had been so long since I had anything remotely close to this kind of desire that I nearly snapped.

"AHHHH- Di-Di" I connected the buzzing device with my throbbing clit "Dimitri" I sighed it out as the pleasure began to course through me. "I'm-I'm- soo-so close" I kneaded my breast more roughly, seeking the stimulation that I needed for someone else to supply.

"AHH-Ugh" I practically screamed out, no longer capable of forming his name. Just as I was about to seal the deal on my fantasy a few things happened all at once. First, my vibrator died just before I could reach my climax, causing me to growl in frustration at my short sightedness in not charging the damn thing. Then I heard the door crash open.

**DPOV**

I was looking for the key to the apartment when I heard something from inside. It sounded like the something was moving inside. My key was in the lock, when I heard Rose scream. I quickly undid the lock and slammed the door open, ready to take on any attacker that dared darken our door and hurt my Rose. I couldn't give myself time to think about that thought, "Roza!" I called out before the sight before me registered.

Our room is set up so the pullout is running perpendicular to the door. So, what I saw was a very naked, sweating, panting Rose with a now still vibrator in her hand, but still touching the engorged clit, just below I could see her essence flowing freely to her thigh and down the rest of slit, looking so delectable.

Then there were her eyes. They were clouded with lust and desire as she stared at me and I knew that I wanted to be the one that caused that look. I wanted her look at me with that look because she wanted me and not just because she was about to come from a damned vibrator.

I couldn't stop the ache in my pants and my growing member. _Fuck. _ Was all I thought. I saw Rose tremble in the bed. From what? Fear? Desire?

She gasped a little bit.

"Dimitri" the way she said it sent shivers down my spine. And then I did the only thing you can do in this situation.

**A.N: Thank you all for reading this and Happy Holiday to those who celebrate them. Something weird has been happening with my account on this site. A few of you noticed that the reviews for my stories were not posting (but they are now), likewise, I had sent out thank-yous to those of you who were kind enough to review, but they weren't sending either. I think everything is okay now and I will be re-sending those because I felt so very lucky to see that so many of you had enjoyed the story. And a thank you to those guests who reviewed as well.**

**A guest had asked me when I plan on updating these stories and I thought I would leave that up to you guys. This week was a little different because I do celebrate the holidays that happen at this time of year. In the past I've updated on the weekend, but what do you guys want? Which day would you guys like me to post? You can let me know in the reviews or feel free to PM me. And let me know what you think of the story so far. I like to write for you guys and I try to keep you well suppled with lemons. Thank you again for reading!**

**Oh! And yes, it was a zip front bra. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: The real message will be at the bottom of this chapter. As always, the inspiration for the characters came from Richelle Mead, and the story being developed is mine, based on the inspiration from HonestPassion13**

**DPOV**

My brain must have had an overriding mechanism in itself to make sure I didn't do anything that would lead to massive regret. I used my grip on the door knob to slam the door closed again, locking the writhing Rose on the other side from me. I stood there in the hallway trying to regain my breathe, which wasn't as easy as it seemed. My heart pounded beyond what I was sure the recommended rate, the throbbing in my pants was worse than I could've imagined before. I leaned up against the door trying to regain some semblance of control. In doing so I could no longer hear anything on the other side of the door. I twisted the key in the lock to reopen the door, not sure what my plan was once I reached the other side.

Looking into the room I saw that Rose was no longer sprawled across our bed. My next assumption was that she was in the bathroom. _Probably getting cleaned up. _My thought made my cock throb. With Rose's absence, but a clearly ticking clock, I made short work of my buckle and button on my jeans, my cock in hand without much more thought. I began a nearly frenzied pace over the hard length, aware that Rose could be coming out at any moment. _Would that really be so bad? It's clear now that you both have some frustrations? Maybe…maybe. _With the thought in mind it didn't take long for the pulsing, and with the imagine of Rose on this bed I stumbled as my orgasm overcame me, ejaculating all over floor in front of me, luckily on the hard wood floor and not on the rug. I quickly returned the now slightly less hard member to its confines as I rushed into the kitchen to grab something to clean up the evidence before Rose came back out.

I was just throwing the paper towels in the trash and making sure I was full covered again, when the bathroom door opened up. Rose walked out in a little black robe and I had serious doubts that I was going to be able to sleep next to this woman. I knew now what was under that robe, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to not think about it even when she was covered.

She made eye contact with me as soon as she saw me in the kitchen.

"This isn't going to work"

**RPOV**

"_Dimitri",_ I couldn't stop his name from tumbling from my lips as I came. I didn't know if it was the fact that I was already on the edge of bliss, or him being there, or a combination, but I couldn't stop the physical reaction I had to him standing there looking at me sprawled out on our bed, clearly in a needy state.

It was a sobering moment when he slammed the door closed and I was left covered in my own juices. I felt more alone than I did when I was with Jesse. This felt like actual rejection. I sat up and took a second to stand up and wander to the bathroom, the knowledge that it had been less than twenty-four hours and I already orgasmed in front of my love-sick roommate a hard one to wrap around my head.

In the shower I took care of myself, standing under the spray a little longer than necessary trying to work out the disaster I just set myself up for. On the one hand, there was the rejection, _he left me there like that! Okay, Rose, what exactly did you want him to do? Doesn't this prove he isn't a perv? Or a predator? He had you completely by surprise. If he wanted to…_I cut that thought off as soon as I started thinking it. _But how are you supposed to sleep next to him now? He's seen you clearly naked and orgasming. _I realized I could've continued to think down these different paths to say. I shut off the water and realized I forgot to bring clothes in with me, my robe was still slung over the towel rack and put that on after I dried off, wondering what waited for me on the other side of the door.

I walked out and didn't see him right away. Instead I noticed that I had left my vib on the bed wincing at the fact that would have to clean and charge it. I heard movement in the kitchen and looked that way.

Dimitri was standing there, looking at me. I could see him swallow and don't know if he realized he did it.

"This is never going to work"

**A.N: I first have to apologize. But a promise is a promise, I will not leave this story to never be finished. This is a short-short chapter, but I created it just so I would have something to put out to you guys. I plan on updating it either Saturday or Sunday. I will have a full explanation of where I've been in my bio if you're curious. Due to the quickness of me writing this I didn't check it for errors, you are more than welcome to tell me where I messed up and I will try to fix it when I get the next chapter out. Thanks loves! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: i really couldn't help myself. Happy Friday (for those of us in the U.S.) You know the usual information. Real note at the bottom.**

**DPOV**

"_This isn't going to work"_, we had said it at the same time so it was a little disorienting to hear it come from the other.

"Wait, why do you think this isn't going to work?" I asked

"No, no. Why do you think this isn't going to work?" Rose asked in return.

We stood there staring at each other, both waiting for the other person to cave. By either looking away, or by answering the question. Finally, Rose sighed and went over to her phone by the still unmade bed. She picked it up and stared for a second before putting it to her ear.

"Lissa? Yeah, I'm not going to make it over tonight." Her eyes met mine again, "yeah, I have some stuff to work out here."

She tossed the phone back onto the bed and stroud into the kitchen, she gestured for me to move to the side and in doing so she reached for the tequila she had set up next to my vodka. She then reached for my liquor of choice and grabbed the shot glasses. She moved to the other side of the bar so she was looking directly at me. I swallowed hard and I could see her gauging my reaction. She then began the process of pouring two shots, one of vodka and one of tequila. She slid the tequila to me and the left the vodka in front of her. I raised a brow at her and she frowned further.

Picking up her glass, I got the hint I should do the same. We tapped glasses and downed our drinks. She coughed at the feel of the vodka she had just swallowed and a little drop slid down her chin to her chest and disappeared into the wonderland I had seen just a few minutes earlier and wished I was seeing now.

"Okay", she choked, "can we both confirm that we just had alcohol?"

I nodded, surprised at the strength of the tequila I drank, but it didn't compare completely to the shot she had done.

"Great. Here are the rules: We get to ask each other questions and we have to answer honestly, BUT" her voiced raised, "we cannot ask why this wouldn't work until we know more. Got it?"

I nodded again, before I realized I hadn't said much, "yes"

"Okay. I get to go first because that is absolutely stronger than what you just drank"

"Why didn't it work out between you and the bitch?"

"Going right for it, okay, Roza. She ended it with me because _I_ was too boring, but it was really her who never wanted to do any of the things I suggested."

"Why'd you call me Roza?"

"It's my turn, _Roza._ How did you find out _your _fiancé was cheating on you?"

"Ah! The jugular. I suspected before I found out because he was fucker. As in, we were always having sex. Like, literally, always. There was this one time at school, we were in a lounge-"

"I get it, but…"

"Ah, yes. We were always going at it, and it was good too" I growled at the thought that someone else was inside her, bringing her pleasure and that I couldn't do so. She noted the growl with a look but continued, "BUT it was when he _stopped_ having sex with me that I knew, I just _knew _that it had to be someone else. And I was right, like a month later a chick showed up on my door step telling me my fiancé gave her chlamydia. I laughed at her. God, she was so shocked when I took the ring off and handed it to her."

"So, it was only her?"

"Ah ah ah, _Comrade._ It's my turn now. But before that…" she poured out two more drinks, we clinked and chugged and she gagged again. I turned to the fridge and pulled out a soda that Tasha had left. Rose took it gratefully and took a drink.

"Now! Who is this _Roza_ person? _My _name is Rose. Do I look like someone who was named _Roza_?"

"That's two questions."

"I think that depends if they're answer dependent. Answer the first part first and if I find it satisfactory, I'll find a new next question."

"_Roza,_" I said, sure to let the name roll from my mouth, allowing my accent to extenuate the 'R', I saw her breath catch and her chest heave. Her robe was loosening ever so slightly, "is your name with a Russian pronunciation."

She nodded, deciding that it was a 'satisfactory' answer to her question.

"So, was it only her? You said he was-"

"fucking everything that moved, yes" she filled in.

"Yes, it was more than her. I asked Jesse about it that night when he came home. And I was _not _kind. You should hear how I did it." She chuckled as she poured the next drinks. This time she downed it without our little cheers and I followed suit.

"What didn't _you _like about Tasha?"

I was stumped for a minute as I ran through our relationship. I had proposed to the women, but even so, there were naturally things that irritated another person. I stood there trying to think and then a flood of thought had come out.

"She was so rude to people would help us, waiters, clerks, concierges. Just a nightmare. She grew up in a more affluent family so it made her more entitled. She never wanted to eat anywhere new, she would always complain about her day but never ask about mine. She only liked missionary-"

I cut off realizing what I had said. The question was helpful. Since the breakup, I put her on a pedestal, thinking she could do no wrong. Now, I was well and truly glad that she and I wouldn't be having a wedding. But, the look on Rose's face was one of pure joy. I couldn't tell if it was at the fact I had gotten angry at my ex-fiancé or about a specific detail. I sized up Rose and knew she would be into more than just missionary. _If her previous sex life was any indication. _

"Wow, Comrade. Looks like you just had a break through. Now the next thing you need to do is go and have wild monkey sex all over town." She did her best to raise a brow at me and chuckled at the action, pressing my body closer to the counter to subdue my erection at her mention of wild monkey sex, but subsequently getting me closer to the beautiful women in front of me that I would like to have sex with.

"What did you do to Jesse?"

She smiled at the question. "I hoped you'd ask. Well before he came home that night I went and bought the _sexiest _set from a lingerie store, I got home and made myself all up. Then I put on some of his favorite music" I was growing harder at her answer. Not sure if it was real or just her way of gauging my reaction.

"You have to tell the truth, Rose" I interrupted.

"Dimitri, _no one _cheats on me without regretting it. I had to make sure I got him where it hurt. For him, that was his dick. So, as I was saying. I looked like sex on legs, which was really a 5-inch Louboutin heel. And when he walked in, he saw me, got hard, blah blah blah. I teased him a little bit. Let my hands run over all over his body, _except_ his traitorous dick. I told him that if he touched me back, I would stop and there would be no fun that night. So, with that in mind I led him to the chair I had set up. I tied his wrists down sat down on him." I was so hard at the pictures she was painting for me. Instead of the slimy pig Jesse, though, I imagined myself.

"I rocked again him of a bit, just watching him sweat. Grunting and moaning at the little itty-bit of friction I was giving him. He started begging; begging to be inside me, to have me ride him. I continued to buck up against the very nice hard wood he was giving me. Then I stopped, looked him dead in the eye and asked, 'do you want to be inside me right now' he practically whimpered a 'yes'.

"Rose" I practically groaned it out, "maybe you should-" but she cut me off again.

"I dry humped him and asked 'you want to fuck me with your chlamydia infected dick?' the little prick shriveled right up." She laughed again at her former fiancé's misfortune. "After that, I brought out my handy-dandy vibrator and made myself cum until he told me everything. Every single girl he had fucked and when and where." She looked back at me now, with a wicked smile on her lips, slightly flushed and panting at the memories of night she had left her former fiancé hard and tied to a chair. I on the other hand was sweaty, restraining myself from the desire to show her how a lady should be treated; needing her to know that there were good people out there. People who would make love to her, not just fuck her.

She looked at me and her eyes darkened. She poured us our fourth drink of the night. I downed mine as quickly as possible, hoping the alcohol would somehow lessen the throbbing in my cock. It didn't.

"So, Dimitri. I'm a little more drunk now and I have a little more question for you." she paused, "that wasn't right, I have a few more-things to ask you." I gulped and I realized that the burning sensation in my throat was dulled. I was on my way to saying something if I wasn't careful. "Do you think I'm hot?"

"You're beautiful, Roza" I stated without hesitation.

"Beautiful?" She questioned.

"So beautiful, it hurts me." I watched her reaction as a small smile crossed her face at my words. It made me want to smack every man who had had the opportunity to tell her just how gorgeous she was and instead just let her think of herself as an object.

"And what do you think of me, Roza?"

"You are a God." She moaned out the words. "A sexy Russian God." She stated further. I swallowed hard at the sound of her clearly aroused state. I shifted against the counter, hoping for some kind of friction for my poor dick, but nothing seemed to settle him.

She poured us another drink and we both maintained eye contact as we downed them. She licked her lips and I groaned at the sight, causing her to gasp every so slightly. Her robe was almost falling off her shoulders now.

"Why isn't this going to work?" she finally asked.

I took a minute, reigning in my thoughts that were bouncing around in my head, many of which bending her over and fucking her senselessly up against our bar. "I-would have a hard time not-getting aroused by you on a constant basis." Was what I finally put together.

"Why isn't this going to work?" I asked back to her. She smiled and leaned a bit farther forward. In doing so her robe slipped off her shoulders. If she sat up her chest would most likely be exposed.

"I thought you were disgusted by me cumming on your -_our_ bed and that you wouldn't want to see me anymore." She sat back up and I was disappointed when she shrugged her robe back up her shoulder on one side, effectively keeping her mounds covered from my hungry eyes. She poured another drink and drank it. Then poured one for me. I downed it quickly, nearly all of my concerns from earlier in the day gone.

She smirked at me and turned around. I didn't realize what she was doing until she jumped up onto the bar so she was sitting facing away from me. "Dimitri, will you come stand in front of me?" She said it in the most innocent sing-song voice, and I was just a little tipsy enough to think maybe I would be okay.

As soon as I moved myself from my spot on against the counter, my cock largened, taking up more room now that it wasn't confined against the counter. I walked over to her awkwardly trying to navigate with the obvious bugle in my pants. I moved in front of her and stopped. She was looking at me a little shyly. Her legs were ever so slightly apart, but not enough to see or take as an invitation to step into her. I stood in front of her, awkwardly awaiting further instructions, while I just stared at her and she stared back, eyeing my obvious erection. She sighed, leaning back on her hands. Her robe fell open, exposing her breasts to me, she legs widened and I could now see all of her. I stepped closer to her so my hands resting on the counter on either side of her hips. I drank her in, not stepping into her inviting opening just yet. Instead, I stared at her wet core, aching desperately to feel her on some part of me, any part of me.

"It's your turn, Comrade.", she purred.

Dragging my eyes up from her luscious body, I found her eyes. "What do you want me to do now, Roza?"

**A.N: Sooooo. What did you think? As always, you can leave your thoughts and feelings in the reviews. It feels good to be back everyone! I'm excited to write more of this story. If you have any desires or wishes, feel free to P.M. me or leave them in the reviews, whether it's for this story or a separate one-shot, or other story ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Same story, different chapter. You know all the usual stuff. This has explicit content through pretty much the entire thing. Have I proof-read it? Maybe, but probably not. Happy reading!**

**RPOV**

"What do you want me to do, Roza?", God what a question. It might have been faster to just tell him what wasn't on the table. But even on the table was on the table, because I was currently on the table. I knew that I needed this man _badly_ and judging by the way he was looking at me, the feeling was reciprocated. His demeanor was that of a starving man looking at an all you can eat buffet. I moaned at the thought of him consuming me. His face nuzzled up to my ear as soon as I made the sound. He wasn't touching me anywhere else, his height allowing him to lean over me in a manner that had me panting and squirming for him to be connected to me in anyway possible.

"You have to tell me what you want, _Roza_."

I wanted him kissing me, touching me, _inside _of me, everything. But I didn't want to lose this game just yet. My foggy mind wanted to see how far this would go without me having to be the one to initiate. _He had already seen me naked, pleasuring myself, writhing on the bed. He needs to be vulnerable too._

"I want…you…to tell me what you want to do to me", turning it back on him to tease it out of him. What are these fantasies he had imagined that Tasha would never par-take in, because if this man told me to jump, I'd just ask how high.

He growled in my ear and I took the initiative to reach a hand around his back and pull him into me as best I could. But I was met with no resistance as he accepted my invitation. My legs spread farther as he began occupying my space, pressing the ever so tempting bulge into my leaking center. We both moaned at the contact, and I could feel Dimitri panting next to my ear. He slid a hand around my waist and pulled me closer to the edge so we were pressed right up against each other. The moan I let out was involuntary as I wrapped my other arm around his back holding him to me, making sure he stayed in place.

He seemed to like that sound because his grip on my waist tightened and began shifting me up and down his length.

"I would-I would- tease you first, just like this" he was breathing hard has he got his words together. I remember that as light as I was feeling, that tequila was still pretty strong, and while he was a big dude, a new kind of alcohol could get you feeling a little more buzzed than your usual.

"Then I would feel you against my fingers, tempting you just around the edges until you couldn't help but to beg for me to stop. Then I would give you some relief, but not too much." As he talked my own breathing picked up more. I moved with him, taunting him a little bit as he talked. I began kissing along his neck. Taking deep sucking kisses that were intended to leave a mark. He jerked at my ministrations.

"I would- I would…" He was trailing off as I began making little trailing laps up and down his neck. He swore in what I assume was Russian, but I didn't have time to think as he moved my face from his neck and began kissing me. It was almost sweet for a minute, but we had been teasing each other all night. His hands slipped into open robe and he ran his hands up and down as much of my body as he could, given our close proximity. He growled in frustration when he couldn't get his hands between us. I broke the kiss to ask him to finish his thoughts, but he was already moving on to showing me what exactly it was that he wanted to do. He kissed his way down my neck and I gasped when his tongue and lips made contact with that spot just behind my ear. My head lulled back, my arms weakly clinging to his well-defined biceps. "Dimitri" I murmured. I would've fallen all the way off the bar if his arms weren't supporting my back. He continued his way down to my heavy breasts. He took the right one in his mouth, trying to get as much of it in as possible and sucked. I whimpered helplessly, wiggling against his erection as best I could, searching for something to soothe the fire he was creating down there, "Dimitri". He bit down hard on my nipple , he pulled my core in closer so I was now draped over his arms like a rag doll as he feasted on my breasts and I could stop myself wrapping my legs around him and working him as best I could. He switched to my left breast and bit down hard on that one too. I cried out in pure pleasure as he soothed his bite with little kisses and licks, me made his way back up body and began kissing me again. I pulled away from him then, taking his face in my hands.

"Dimitri, please. Please?" I was panting heavily and my speech might have been slurred ever so slightly. Or mouths connected again, and I felt myself lift from the bar. I was dizzy as he began moving us somewhere, when suddenly there was bed beneath me and a Dimitri on top of me, the bed creaking at our actions. I pulled at his shirt, accidentally ripping the bottom button off in an attempt to undo it. He growled and I thought he was mad at me at first, until he just ripped off his shirt completely, buttons flying and dropping as he did so. Then he was pressed against me again, our naked chests coming into contact causing us both to exhale sounds of pleasure into the other's mouth. I vaguely realized that somewhere in the mayhem that my robe was no longer on me.

I clawed at his bare back, then moving my legs so my feet could try to push his pants down. It was no use though; it was firmly in place with a belt. I grumbled and He seemed to realize the issue. He pulled back standing up and making short work of his belt. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could watch his undressing. He looked at me and looked at the button on his pants, waiting for him to reveal what the massive bulge in his pants only hinted at. He undid the button and zipper and I sat up onto my knees, staring at the place that promised me a night of pleasure. He pulled his pants down, taking his underwear with him. What sprang free was the kind of cock that people in the locker room would ogle, underwear models wished they had what he was packing. It bobbed and made a solid _thump_ against his lower stomach.

He was still watching me as I sat there, mouth gaping. I reached for what I was sure was going to be my new favorite toy, "_It's so big!"_ I exclaimed. I would like to blame a portion of my bluntness on the alcohol consumption, but I would've acted the same way had this happened sober. I began running my hands all over his member, spreading the pre-cum that began pooling from the tip.

"Roza" he grunted in what I hoped was pleasure. I continued my work examining him. "Rose" he said now, a little bit more desperately than before. A wicked smile crossed my lips as I leaned forward, ready to kiss and lick the massive cock. But before I could do anything, he pried my hands away from his cock and placed a knee in between my thighs, his closeness and grip around my wrist making it impossible for me to get to him again.

"Dimitri" I whined like a little kid having a toy taken from them. "I wanna play. _You_ got to play with me." as I accused him, I heaved my chest, placing the hard and still slightly damp peaks against his chest, rubbing myself up and down his. I wiggled closer so my wet center was clenching around thigh, providing me with a steady base. He had me on my back, covering me in seconds, the bed creaking with the forced of our combined weight. He had slipped a hand down to my drenched center and cursed softly against my lips when he felt just what he had done to me. His fingers danced over my lower lips, spreading my arousal.

"You're soo wet, Roza" he commented. "Are you-"

Before he could finish his thought, I had us flipped so I was straddling him on my knees, His hands went to my hips immediately, his cock situated against me, but not in me. "Comrade," I purred, "let me show you how great other positions can be." He gulped and with that I grabbed a hold of him once again, pumping it a few times for my own gratification. I was a little worried, my hand barely fit around it, but curiosity and desire overpowered any apprehension. I moved him to my entrance, I teased his head at my entrance, coating him with my desire. He wasn't having any of it though. He let out a strangled grunt and I saw what it was like when Dimitri broke. His hands on my hips pushed me down onto him. I cried out at the pain of the sudden intrusion, my body not use to being so completely and entirely full. Dimitri stilled the movements completely, a panicked look crossing his face.

"Rose! Roza! Are you-? I'm sorry, Rose." He began lifting me off him, trying to move himself out from under me. As he did so, waves of pleasure started coursing through me. I moaned unashamedly at the frissons of pleasure he caused. I sank heavily in his struggling hands, keeping myself fully impaled on the object that had caused an unpleasant stretching just moments ago. He stilled his movements again.

I whimpered at the lack of movement on his end. "Move, Comrade" my own movements of sinking onto him shifting my hips up and down tentatively to start. He watched me for a minute, my heavy panting and slightly flushed appearance. I moved my hands up to cup and play with my breasts, teasing my peaks for more pleasure. My clit brushed up against the hair at the base of his cock and my stomach twisted with pleasure. He began moving, the stimulation to my clit increasing, and I collapsed forward, my arms shakily trying to support myself against his lower stomach. He picked up speed, finding a rhythm that eventually had me tipped over, falling onto his chest as his hands worked my hips and ass up and down to match his thrusting hips. We were both moaning around each other as an impending bliss began to curl in my stomach. I could feel his pulses within me and knew he was close too, occasionally he would chant my name when he could find his voice. The bed creaked as we moved, adding its own groans into the mix.

"Dimi-Dimitr-Dimitri-I-I'm not-going to last", I gasped out. I groaned as I tried to hold off on orgasming, wanting to make sure he was done too. I squeezed my inner muscles with the effort.

"Roza" he growled for the millionth time that night, "let go, please let go" He picked up the pace further. There was so much stimulation at that point, that I couldn't hold off if I had wanted to. And with that I squeezed around him, pulling his orgasm out of him as we did so. I cried at the feeling of release and the feeling of being filled by him. Dimitri for his part, swore and continued to chant my name. He rocked me for a little while longer, elongating the orgasm until it finished. I tried sitting up on him, slipping and collapsing against his chest again. He put his arms around me, snuggling me into his chest and stroking my hair and back.

"Just wait a minute, Roza. Relax." Jesse and I weren't really cuddle-after-sex people, but I also couldn't remember him doing this relaxing hair-back rub thing. Dimitri was still sheathed inside of me as I was lulled into a doze. A minute or two later, I felt Dimitri roll me over to the side and pull out of me. I groaned at the loss of him and at the sudden soreness taking place down there. A mixture of his and I's release pooled from me. I was tired, but I didn't want to move to get myself cleaned up. I could feel Dimitri move off the pullout. I might have fallen asleep, until I heard and felt him return, a warm wash rag made contact with raw core. I moaned at the feeling of him cleaning me up, but kept my eyes closed.

"Roza, you'll have to get up in a minute to go to the bathroom. You shouldn't sleep before you do so."

I stretched my arms behind me, hitting the back of the couch as I did, and scooched myself further down the bed. "I've had sex before, Dimitri." I quipped back. He chuckled at that and slid in next to me. I rolled so I was laying on top of him. "I take it that this mean we can _both _have this side of the bed now." I mumble into his ear. He chuckles again and resumes his little hair-back rub combination. That, combined with the earth-shattering orgasm and the alcohol, I was asleep in seconds.

**A.N: What do you think? Do we want a Dimitri point of view on their first time together? Let me know in the reviews. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: You know, the usual stuff. Actual note below.**

**DPOV**

When Rose leaned back and her entire body became open to me, I was motionless with stunned desire. When she moaned, I knew I just needed her. I could tell that she was teasing me on purpose, letting this drag out. I returned her volley with one of my own; using every bit of strength I had to not touch her anywhere else, I nuzzled her neck, placing my hands right next to her hips on the counter.

"You have to tell me what you want, _Roza"_ I growled out.

"I want…you…to tell me what you want to do to me", she quipped. _Everything_. Rose seemed like the adventurous type. I half wanted to pull out my dick and just do her right her on the counter top. The idea was appealing. Her breasts bouncing as I slammed into her. I would be able to see everything if we did it like this. Me, sliding in and out of her. Maybe her arms would go weak and she'd be laying down, sliding against that robe, sending bouncing breasts up to her face…I growled at all imagines of her I was creating. That's when she wrapped one of her arms around me and pulled me into her inviting center. I didn't have to guess at how wet she had looked, I could feel her through my pants, sure that there would be a wet spot if I pulled back. I slid a hand around her waist, securing her to me, needing her to remain pressed to me.

"I would-I would- tease you first, just like this" I said, not realizing that I had her moving up and down the length of my hard cock, providing me with friction that was either going to help keep me under control of drive me insane. I was distracted by her bouncing breasts, they moved with every gyration against my cock. I would like to blame the alcohol for rendering me incapable of looking back at her lovely face, but truthfully, I'd probably be distracted anyway. "Then I would feel you against my fingers, tempting you just around the edges until you couldn't help but to beg for me to stop. Then I would give you some relief, but not too much." I could see it in my mind's eye, I'd be able to pull my cock away from her long enough to get my fingers on her. But right now, I was too distracted by what was currently happening to be able to imagine another scenario. Her breasts in my mouth was the only clear thought. She leaned in then and began kissing my neck, she sucked hard on a spot before moving to another spot, alternating between little kisses and licks and long laps and sucks.

"I would- I would…" I swore under my breath as a wave of pleasure moved through me, not sure how long I would last like this. I kissed her. It was so easy to fall perfectly together, like we were made for this; made for each other. It was almost sweet, but given our current, over aroused state, it didn't last like that. My hands slipped past her robe, allowing it fall off of her completely, I ran my hands up and down her curves, squeezing the outside of her body, preparing myself for what I really wanted. She broke the kiss, but that didn't stop my touching, it looked like she wanted to ask me something, but I began kissing along her neck as a means to control my desire to devour every inch of her. I thought that she might still ask the question, but she clammed up as soon as I started moving down her body to the two objects that still held a lot of my attention. She gasped when my tongue touched the spot just behind her ear, filing that detail away for later. "Dimitri" she murmured, her head lulling back, I gripped her more firmly around her back, keeping her supported and up against me. I finally reached what was still holding my attention, wondering how exactly I was going to accomplish my goal. Her breasts were much bigger than Tasha's, whose were almost non-existent, I could fit the entirety of her into my mouth no problem, Rose on the other hand. I licked my lips at the thought, then I plunged in, immediately trying to suck as much of her into me as I could. I think she whimpered at the action as I continued to suck and lick her.

"Dimitri", Her hips started moving more rapidly up and down my erection, causing me to bite down on her taut peak. I moved to her left breast, intending to show it the same attention, but once I had felt her, my teeth sank down onto this peak as well, she cried out continuing to work my throbbing base. I kissed and licked at the now bruised peak to show my appreciation for the lovely features on the even lovelier girl.

She pulled me away from her, "Dimitri, please. Please?", she was breathing heavily as she asked for something that we both needed. My mouth returned to hers, those few seconds being to long to not have my lips attached to some part of her. I hit the edge of our unmade bed and tipped us onto the bed, it felt good to be pressed against her, to feel her under me. I realized she was trying to get my shirt off when I heard a button pop off. She was struggling with her task and I grumbled at my shirt's inability to be removed easily. I ripped the fabric off easily and returned to covering the beautiful woman under me. I breathed out at finally being able to feel her naked chest against mine, her still slightly wet peaks tickling my chest hair. I felt her nails dig into my back, trying to get us closer together, I felt something push at my hips, trying to remove my pants. I released Rose and stood. I didn't hesitate in pulling the belt off and watched Rose as I did so. I saw her eyes darken and pupils widen as I started undoing my button and zipper. She sat up so she was on her hands and knees as she hungrily watched me disrobe. I pushed my pants down and my cock sprang free, thunking against my stomach with the ferocity of my desire.

Rose's jaw dropped as she inhaled. _"It's so big!"_ the excitement in her voice wasn't lost on me, she sounded like a little kid looking at an ice cream cone she couldn't believe she'd get to devour. Her hand immediately reached out to grab ahold of her new treat. I underestimated the intensity of my desire, because as soon as she touched me, I was about ready to shoot off. This was going to be a dangerous game. Her movements were slow, and exploratory, trying to wrap around me in my entirety. "Roza", it slipped from my lips without a thought, the most natural reaction. Her movements continued, enjoying the sight of my seed beginning to spill out of me.

"Rose", I didn't hide the desperation in my voice this time. Rose's face gained a wicked glint as she began leaning forward, mouth agape, her intention was clear and cock jerked forward at the prospect of having Rose's luscious lips around my throbbing member. But I wanted her to feel her around me another way, I wanted to bring her pleasure too. I pried her hands away from my member and positioned myself halfway on top of her.

"Dimitri" she pouted in protest. "I wanna play. _You_ got to play with me." I wanted to be able to give into her desires, to let her explore my body the way I had hers. But I wouldn't last with her. Not this time. She had teased me to the point of no return. I covered her in that instant, the couch-bed groaning under the action. I moved a hand down to where my thigh had been pressed to her tantalizing wet center.

My groan was possessive, "You're soo wet, Roza" I commented. "Are you-" She flipped us over so she was now situated on top of me, my hands moved to her hips, loving feeling the weight of her curves in my hands. "Comrade," she purred, "let me show you how great other positions can be." I gulped at her insinuation. A flurry of ideas of positions with Rose were vivid. It was a good thing she grabbed a hold of me again and began pumping me, I was too far gone to stop her this time, but there was no need to worry. My weeping tip was positioned at her entrance. She moved me along her slit, denying my entrance before situating my head into her lower lips. Possession overcame me and I forced her hips down onto me, finally and completely within her. The feeling was unmatched, she was so tight and warm around my large member that I pulsed on the verge of an orgasm. The moment was short lived however as Rose's cry ripped through the room. There was no mistaking that this cry was in pain and not pleasure, realizing that I pushed her beyond the point, forgetting my own size and underestimating the tightness of her sweet center.

"Rose! Roza! Are you-? I'm sorry, Rose." I panicked trying to move her off me, embarrassed that I was still so hard, having it only lessen a little bit at her cry. I tried twisting out of her while lifting her up, gritting my teeth at the pleasurable sensation that the action caused, knowing that her comfort meant more than any pleasure I wanted. Her moans are what pulled me back from my actions. She sank intentionally onto me, forcing me all the way back into her. I stilled at the action unsure of what would happen next.

Frustration contorted her beautiful features, as she whimpered out, "Move, Comrade", she was sinking onto me with shallow movements, tentative movements that had me hardened back up, any softness was lost at her actions. Watching her get off on me was a new kink that I didn't think I would be getting over. Her brow furrowed in concentration and desire, her arms had been pushing up her breasts to bounce against them before she moved them up to play with them; twisting and tugging at her nipples, seeking more sensations. Her next action sent her more forward and I vaguely realized that I was now helping her pleasure. I could feel her clit moving against my base and picked up speed in an effort to continue stimulating it. Her little gasps and moans causing me to call out her name like a prayer. My movements becoming more frantic as I began pulsing, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hold off this orgasm, but I needed her to come too.

She was panting, "Dimi-Dimitr-Dimitri-I-I'm not-going to last", she gasped out. I groaned as I felt her tighten around. I didn't _want _her to last.

"Roza, let go, please let go" I begged, picking the pace up further. She was splayed out on top of me, her hips the only thing moving as I helped her movements by lifting and dropping her ass onto me. My sac smacking her ass and adding to the pleasure coursing through me. Not a second later she squeezed me inside of her, sending me over the edge into a blissful paradise, never having orgasmed this hard before. I swore into her ear as my seed pumped into her with a unknown ferocity, having been denied the pleasure most of the night. I kept up a gentle gyration up to ease us out of the blissful state. She rested for only a second after we stopped moving. She tried sitting up onto of me, her arms shaking with the effort after our interlude.

I reveled at the feeling of still be situated inside of her; feeling her small spasms around me, drawing out minor shutters from me. I didn't want to give up that feeling just yet, and it was clear that she needed a minute to regain her strength. I wrapped my arms around her and snuggled her into me, "Just wait a minute, Roza. Relax." I began stroking her beautiful hair, allowing the trail to continue down her back, trying to soothe her further. I felt it when she relaxed into me, accepting the affection I offered. That feeling just as enjoyable as feeling her clenched around me.

I knew we couldn't stay like this forever and that if I didn't get up soon, I'd fall asleep in her. As gently as I could, I rolled so she was now on her back, naked to the world as I pulled out of her. I could see a combination of our efforts pooling from her and almost swore at the continued ideas of could happen. As it was, I stumbled into the bathroom looking for a wash cloth to take care of the mess, a clear sign that the shots had had an effect on me. I returned to her with the cloth and cleaned up the evidence of our tryst. Rose hummed her approval. It was clear that she was going to pass out if she hadn't earlier. I took care of myself before going to through the cloth into the hamper on my side of the apartment.

"Roza, you'll have to get up in a minute to go to the bathroom. You shouldn't sleep before you do so." I knew she knew this information, but I wanted to make sure she was taken care of.

She stretched out on the bed, drawing my lustful gaze back over her body. This would be happening again-soon. As soon as possible, but for now it was clear that she was exhausted and that neither of us were really up for the task of continuing the night. Still, the idea of _other positions_ had my head swirling. "I've had sex before, Dimitri." Yes. She most certainly had. I laughed as I slid into the bed, taking the tangled sheets and covering both of us with them. Rose rolled as I settled and before I could even reach for her, she was nestled back on top of me, "I take it that this mean we can _both _have this side of the bed now." I laughed again, pulling her in tight and resumed my hair and back stroking, lulling her into a relaxed state, but my mind wandered. The night had been pleasurable beyond anything I had experienced with anyone else, but the knowledge of how she'd gotten to that point was clear. It didn't make me angry or jealous so much as wishful. I wished that I had been the one with her, exploring with her, exploring her. Figuring things out, inventing new things, new games to play. I would like to play a lot of games with Rose. Maybe if I had started out with her, I would've been able to last longer tonight, been able to continue to pleasure her. Orgasming around me again and again and again. As it was, we hadn't, we didn't. It is also entirely possible that I wouldn't have lasted if I my first experiences with Rose. Rose's breathing evened out and I began to relax as well. It didn't matter if we had been each other's firsts, what matter was right now. And right now, I got to sleep with Rose Hathaway after we had had sex. With that last thought in mind, I sank into a blissful sleep.

**A.N: I'm not going to lie, you guys, I very much enjoyed writing Dimitri's side of this encounter. Sometimes I find it frustrating when a story continues to do that back and forth without advancing the story for an extra chapter, but there are also moments that I'm kind of desperate to know what the other person is thinking. That's one of the main reasons I like writing and reading fan fiction, I get the other side of it. I also like it because it's almost like destiny for these characters, no matter what situation or environment or universe they are in or obstacles that get in the way, they always end up together. That after it's all said and done, their love wins out. It's just a very comforting thought for me right now. So my question to you all, why do you guys like fan fiction? What was the draw for you to read and/or write it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hello my loves! You know all the usual information, real note at the bottom. This has been sort of proof read, I'm really just trying to get this out to you all now. I'll go back through and update it a little later. Happy Reading!**

**RPOV**

The world took longer to steady as I opened my eyes to the morning light. I was confused at first, unsure of where I was, then it all came rushing back to me. The vibrator, the look in Dimitri's eyes, the shots, _beautiful_, him pressed against, the feel of him in my hands, hard and smooth, _his size_, _him inside of me_. I tried rubbing my thighs together at the memory of my new roommate pulsing inside of me, dragging an orgasm out of me. Instead, my center was met by the very hard member I was thinking about. Without thinking about it I slid against Dimitri's cock, realizing that my breathing had picked back up. Only a few seconds after I had begun, I felt Dimitri's hands clamp down on my hips, stilling my movements.

"Rose", his voice was strained.

"What?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"The last time you used that voice I remember us dry humping on our counter top before we ended up here"

"I don't see a problem with that, Comrade" I purred into his ear, moving to the side and reaching down to grab the member that left nothing to the imagination. It was clear that Dimitri was ready physically, but his words seemed to hold reservations about our actions from last night. I pumped his length and Dimitri covered his face with his hands. Groaning at my actions.

_I needed him again._ If this is how it had to happen, before he could think things through, then so be it.

"Roza" he groaned again, I stopped at that. "I-I'm sorry" I pulled my hand away, eyeing the pre-cum that was sliding down his length.

Dimitri uncovered his face and I continued, "I thought you-" I started to get out of bed, afraid of my own actions at this point. Here I was already to jump the guy who had resisted the urge to act on his feels until I gave a erm-open invitation. _What was I thinking? _

"Roza, I'm sorry, I just didn't-I didn't know if you-knew what you were doing"

My brow furrowed, unsure of what he meant. "Last night, we had a lot to drink, and I certainly enjoyed the night, but-I didn't know if it was just out of desperation or if you really wanted me."

"Dimitri, I wanted last night to happen, I hope just as much as you did. I was thinking about you when I was taking care of myself." I leaned back into him, nuzzling his neck, and stroking his chest. "I wanted it to be you in there, bringing me pleasure, calling my name." I let my hand venture lower until I had my hand wrapped back around his hard member. I heard his breathing hitch as I resumed my pumping. "I wanted it to be you, and then you walked in" let my hand linger on his sensitive tip and swirled the pre cum that was leaking out of his tip. "and you screamed my name, my vibrator had already died, but you doing that…that was enough to send me over the edge" I was kissing his neck, and then his lips. His hands started wandering over me, squeezing my hips, my thighs, my ass.

I pulled back from him then, I hadn't meant to just confess that to him, but he doubted my intentions, which, honestly, still weren't clear, I just _wanted_ him. "Dimitri, did you want it to happen? Did you want me?" He looked at me for a moment with a look I couldn't read. It was my turn for my breathing to pick up, but not in the way his had; I started panicking. "Oh God. I'm sorry" I started pulling away from his grasp. "I just-I don't-"

He cut me off with a quick swift kiss on my mouth. "Roza, I don't know how you could-I told you last night, but as a refresher…" He placed soft delicate kisses on my forehead, on my cheek, and neck and shoulder, and everywhere in between as he spoke his next words. "I think you're beautiful. I told you I'd have a _hard_ time not finding you attractive." his kisses turned into longer lingering, his hands now venturing back to their previous wandering, squeezing. "When you slept in this bed the first night I-" He hesitated with his words.

"The first night, what?" I hadn't realized I was clingy to his every word, wanting to know that he was affected by me, just as much as I was.

"Well, I don't want to assume, what you were dreaming about, but you were- active. And I-I couldn't stop myself from getting hard-from having to go to the shower to take care of the situation."

I remembered the night before, and what exactly I had been dreaming about, but it seemed like I could leave out that embarrassing clarification. I'd already confessed that he occupied my conscious erotic thoughts, I think I could do without him knowing that he occupied my subconscious as well. Instead I kissed him back, letting our desire feed itself. It was nice, finally a sober agreement between us, that we both wanted the other.

He had me pinned beneath him, pressed against me. His hand made its way from my hip to my center. I gasped at the feel of him touching there. His fingers slid against the outer edges of my lower lips, teasing the hell out of me, and reminding me of his other words from last night, _tease you until you begged me…_I whimpered knowing his game would be designed to torture me with pleasure. "Dimitri…"

He chuckled against my neck, before he began sucking at the spot behind my ear. "Yes, Roza?" He let a finger press and rub against my clit for half a second before pulling it away, resuming a gentle sort of petting, a promise that he could bring me to new heights, but I'd have to wait. No; I'd have to beg.

But I wasn't one for begging. _Two can play at this game._ I reached between us and lightly gazed his cock. His hand slipped against me, his fingers entering me roughly of their own accord. "Rose-"

It was my turn to laugh, "Yes, Dimitri?" I kept a torturous pace down his length, adding the slightest twist as I crossed his tip, assuring him that I too could bring him to new heights, but he'd have to go through this first.

My hand was wrenched away from him and was shoving his cock into my center in the next move. "AHH-" I cried out, not used to his full size. I was definitely wet enough, completely ready, but I don't think anyone could accommodate the extra-large size he was packing. He stilled in me, letting me adjust, before he began pounding into me, pulling me legs apart so he could better situate himself between my thighs. I "Oh God…" I moaned through the actions as he thrust into me, over and over. I did my best to keep up with his pace, I snuffled at the feeling of being overly stimulated by him. "Dimitri" I whimpered out before I fell over the edge into my orgasm. I vaguely heard him swear before he intensified his thrusts, "Ahhh, oh-God! Nhg-I" and I came again, this time, I could feel Dimitri empty himself along with me. He collapsed on top of me, and rolling us over so I laid on top of him. We were both breathing hard, unable to speak after that sprint to the orgasm. Well, orgasms for me.

"I-I-I'm sorry. You just-I've never" I shushed him.

"Do-not apologize for that. It was-mind blowing" I panted out. "We're doing that again." I moved so I had him straddled, starting to glide my slit against his quickly growing member, getting him ready for me again. His hands moved to my hips, lifting me up so he could slide into me. I winced slightly from his size before the pleasure replaced the twinge. "Mmmm, I don't-I don't know if I'm ever going to get use to you.", I manage to get out. I've started a slow pulsing on top of him as I reveled in his size and the feel of him hitting a spot deep inside me, I'd previously thought didn't exist. I hummed my approval as he hit again. We were moving slowly now, basking in each other's presence.

"Roza, I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to you. You're so tight, and hot. I've never been with someone like this."

One of his hands squeezed my ass, then moved to thigh and hips, making their way up my body. He played with my tits, squeezing and teasing them. He removed his hands quickly licking his fingers and returning them to my taut peaks, the wet sensation mixed with the pressure causing me to buck more aggressively on top of him.

"Ah-Dimitri!" One of his hands returned to my hip the other rapped around my hair and he thrust up into me a bit more aggressively.

"Roza" he hummed out. Our slow pace was quickly climbing to a point of frenzy; both of us panting and gasping. Dimitri, chanting my name as we both got closer to the bliss we were seeking.

"Uh-uh-uh-I"

"Roza, Ugh-uh" the groans of the poor bed beneath us joining in our passionate tones. His hand released my hair and he licked the tips again before starting furious circles on my clit. Unable to control myself at this point I was dropping my ass and hips back so hard I was sure that there was going to be bruises back there.

"I-I'm going to-uh-uh-uh…" I clenched around the hard cock buried to the hilt within me. Dimitri grabbed my hips in both hands dropped my ass back down, once, twice, three times, before he emptied himself inside me, his seed cooling a fire within me that I was sure wasn't going to stay dead for long. Dimitri dragged me down to kiss his lips. I moved so he came out of me, depositing the evidence of our tryst onto the base of his cock, while I could feel most of it still clinging to my sore center.

He broke the kiss burying his face in my hair, starting a relaxing back and hair rub thing he did. "God, Rose." I nodded against him. "And I love your hair"

"Then pull it more", I murmured against him.

"What was that?"

"What? Nothing." I returned to snuggling into him.

A few minutes passed before I said anything else. "You know, we really haven't progressed past cowgirl…" I trailed off my thought and heard his sharp intake of breath. I sat up so I could look at him, "You wanna go again?"

**DPOV**

The wicked grin on Rose's face showed me that she was more than ready to spend the entire day in bed with me, but my brain for some reason thought it would be better to be responsible. "Do you have anything to do today? It's Saturday, is the gym going to miss you?" Even as I said it, I rolled us so we were laying on our sides looking at each other, moving my hand to her hip, stroking it as she pondered the question.

"Nope! I have today off. What about you, _Professor_? Do you some paper's to grade?" She said it a way that would have prompted a few adult movies, not that I enjoyed such things…Tasha wasn't a fan. I shook the thought of her out of my head and focused on the woman in front of me. I pulled her in closer.

"Nothing that needs my attention right now."

Rose fainted a disgruntled look, "Am I not something that needs your immediate attention?"

I moved her leg so I could keep it lifted as I slid into her from this position. "Is _this _immediate enough for you Miss Hathaway?" She tried to move, to gain friction, but I held her fast, preventing her from gaining any, meanwhile I throbbed inside of her, obviously on the verge of a known bliss that I desperately needed, but I wasn't going to break until she answered. I was nothing if not patient.

"Miss Hathaway, I asked you a question?" She struggled, trying to push me into it, like this morning. She knew when she grabbed my cock that I wouldn't be able to stop, just as she knew now that I wouldn't stop if she got enough momentum.

She grumbled before finally caving "Yes" she whined, "yes, this is immediate enough for me" I kept her leg up as I thrust into her, it wasn't long before we both fell over the edge. She rolled away from me with a groan. "God, professor. That was a great lesson, I was a bit concerned about your previous experience, but-wow" She chuckled a little bit. "Although I'd have no problem helping you brush up on some of your other lessons if you wanted. You know, just so you're prepared for your next presentation."

She talked a big game, but she looked tired from our rounds. I propped myself up on my side and arm so I could look at her. "Really, Rose? You seem like you were a little under prepared for our session this morning. Or is that just feigned for the benefit of your teacher's sake?"

"Maybe- if he wasn't so fucking huge and I had breakfast." I laughed at her assertion about my size, I was glad to know she was pleased with my attributes, but also heard the needed for sustenance.

"I can fix one of those things Rose."

**A.N: Well? What do you think? I think I've decided on a more regular schedule for this story, Thursdays/Fridays. With that being said, I don't think that I'll be posting next week…BUT that might mean two chapters the following week. It's just a busy time for me and I want to make sure I give you all my best quality. To add on to that, I would like to start another one-shot story compilation, so please, please, please, leave me your suggestions or dirty thoughts in the reviews (or PM me) so I can help turn them into a reality. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for Reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: See? I didn't leave you hanging for too long. You know all the usual information. Enjoy!**

**DPOV**

I struggled out of bed to go and get food ready for us. Rose still looked like she needed a minute, she hadn't had a chance to stand up this morning and I was going to guess that by the number of times we'd already had sex, she was going to have her a little unsteady on her feet. I smirked at the idea of her not walking straight; not walking straight because of me.

I opened the fridge to find eggs, bacon and fruit. I started pulling all the items out to start making it. I went to go check on Rose to find her still laid out on top of all the sheets, legs spread wide, chest heaving. I twitched at the sight of her laying there, a slight sheen on skin, hair fanned out all along the pillows.

"You know, in this country, staring is considered rude." She quipped.

"I can't help it." She opened her eyes and turned her head to me.

"Did you even try?"

"Why would I want to?"

She eyed me standing there, her eyes not staying entirely focused on my face. "I think I know what you mean. I'm finding it a little…_hard_ to stop looking as well. She sat up and stretched her arms above her before standing up, toe to toe with me. "If you want to continue down this path, I _am _actually going to need that food." I nodded, our eyes not breaking, still hypnotized by her gaze. She refused to break the gaze, "I… am going to take a shower; I'm a little sweaty". I groaned and didn't realize I was holding her hips in place against me until I heard her gasp right next to my ear and felt her grip my shoulders.

"Why do you say things like that?" She had the audacity to laugh at my question. It caused her body to ever so slightly move against me and I held her tighter, not sure how I was going to be able to let her go. "Because all I'm doing now is picturing you, soapy, and dripping wet, naked under that spray. Why, Roza? I have to shower in there too. I don't know how I'm going to be able to stand in there without thinking about you in there too." I hoisted her up so now she was sitting on my hips. Consciously or not, she began rubbing herself against me at my words. "Thinking about me being in there with you; what I'd like to do with you in there." She slipped down on me so now my cock was at her entrance, an invitation to continue if I wanted.

Without hesitation I moved so I was now filling her. The sharp intake of breath that was standard for our interactions was held for a minute as I let her adjust to me, only for a second before I started raising and lowering her, her helping me where she could as we worked at a punishing pace to bliss. There were no words or names gasped this time, we could both barely hold on before I crashed over the edge, luckily she followed as I started pumping my seed into her.

"God, Dimitri. How are we going to leave this place?", she asked. I rested my forehead against hers, still holding myself inside of her, but feeling as our combined juices slid down my length. A shake of my head was the only response she got.

She unwrapped her legs from me and took me out of her. She steadied herself against me before starting to back away from me again, heading for the promised shower. "Get working on breakfast, _Professor_."

I groaned again, "Rose, you can't do that".

I didn't know how it was possible, but I was getting hard all over again. Trying to do the smart thing, I turned away from her as she headed into the bathroom and I retreated to the kitchen to get the breakfast ready.

**RPOV**

_Wow_. There weren't a lot of other words for it other than wow. I had asked him how we were going to get out of this apartment; ever. It seemed liked we were just going to spend the entire time fucking each other. Maybe that's all this was, a physical relationship to help us both get over our lousy last ones. I washed myself as best I could, now feeling just how raw I was from our night _and _morning of sex. Even if this did continue, I was most certainly going to have to build my stamina back up. Jesse and I had been fucking on regular basis, multiple times a day; certainly, more than what Dimitri and I had just done. But that had been a while ago, add on the dry spell while he did it with everyone else to the one post break up, I wasn't out of practice, so much as out of shape.

I finished up and shut off the water and began drying off, realizing a little too late that I hadn't brought any clothes in and my robe was still somewhere between the bar and the bed from last night. _Fuck_! Of course, this would happen. I didn't know how the rest of this day was going to pan out, but it seemed rude to eat breakfast naked, or even in a towel. Maybe I could change out there? Looks like that would be my only option.

_Fuck it. He's already seen all of it._ I hung the towel back up and strutted out there.

I sauntered back out into the living area and was relieved to find Dimitri's back to me. I scurried over to my dresser and quickly slipped on some joggers and a t-shirt. When I turned back around it was to find that Dimitri was still preoccupied with whatever was on the stove. I made my way to one of the bar stools, trying my best to not think about the position we were in last night in this same place.

I scrunched my face at that thought and immediately stood to grab a rag and wipe down the space. "Maybe there should be rule about cleaning up the random surfaces we've had sex?"

Dimitri turned to me then and noticed my new attire, he was still naked, but looked like he had cleaned up a bit. He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Like, if we have a rule in place, we have sex on a surface, then our chore is we have to clean up before we relax afterwards?"

He was still frowning, "That works." he looked like he wanted to add more, but was biting his tongue.

"What's with the look?" I snapped, a little more harshly than I intended, but I was hungry, and didn't appreciate the looks after he'd just worshipped me.

"I just-I don't like seeing you covered up now…" He swallowed at his words before turning back to the stove.

I softened the look many had said withered flowers, "Sorry, I just-I don't know where we go from here...I don't know how any of this is supposed to work."

He was putting food on plates and set one in front of me before meeting my gaze. Unfortunately for him I was easily distracted once food was set in front of me. My mouth started watering at the bacon and eggs he had prepared for us. I returned his gaze after I licked my lips in approval of this set up.

"I don't either, Rose. What do you want it to be?"

"I-I don't know that either…"

We both looked at each other, not sure where all of this or any of this was going.

"I'll tell you what I do want", I said, "I want to eat this delicious breakfast you just made us, and enjoy the day. Where that ends up...I guess that's where we'll end up."

Dimitri nodded at my words before turning to grab his plate. He set it down next to mine before pausing and going over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of briefs (_Thank the lord!_) and walked back over to me and the breakfast.

I picked up the fork and dug in as soon as he was back and took my first bite. I moaned unconsciously at the taste of the eggs, perfectly seasoned, and he'd put cheese in them. Dimitri paused with his fork almost to his mouth, "Rose, none of that, please." He stated before choking down his own bite.

"Wha-"

"You can't be making sounds like that when all we're doing is having a perfectly innocent breakfast" He continued munching down his breakfast without looking over at me. While I could only smirk at his words, trying to get through bites of egg without smiling.

We sat there in comfortable silence as we finished breakfast, I started cleaning things up while he continued eating. "You don't have to do that, Roza".

"No, I got it. I'm hopeless at cooking, the least I can do is clean up."

Once I was through with the dishes, I was about to start wiping down the stove my phone rang from somewhere in the apartment. I began hunting for it, knowing I might never find it again if I didn't locate it while it rang.

What I'm sure was the last ring is when I found it in a pile of my clothes by the bed, realizing that my vibrator was still there as well. I grimaced at how this had all happened, while I wasn't upset with where it ended up, the path wasn't exactly conventional, and neither Dimitri or I really knew what the other wanted or was looking for, let alone what any of this was supposed to mean.

I missed the call and was about to hook it up to the charger and return to my cleaning, when it went off again.

"Hello", I answered on the first ring.

"Rose! Where the hell have you been?" Lissa practically screamed.

"I got-held up last night. You know, roommate bonding."

"Uh-huh. Well next time, you decided to do some roommate bonding, try responding to a few texts. Especially when said new roommate, from what Christian has said, is a big muscular guy. Seriously, Rose, we worry about you."

"Okay, okay. I see your point. But honestly, you have nothing to worry about with Dimitri, he's a nice guy" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the thought of him.

"Uh oh."

"Why uh oh?"

"Because it sounds like you _like _your roommate. Rose, don't crap where you eat, that's one of the first rules."

I was silent for what apparently was too long. "OH MY GOD! Are you kidding me? You lasted, what? One night before you started fucking him!?"

"Would you calm down? Chrisitian better not be standing next to you right now. I don't want him to know."

"He's not here. Rose, this is a bad idea."

"What do you want me to say, Liss? It already happened."

A heavy sigh could be heard before she could think of the right thing to say. "Why don't you come over for some girl talk and a movie or something. It sounds like you're a little...confused."

"I'm not confused, Lissa."

"Fine, just come over here to get some space then. Some perspective if you will. You can walk me through it. And if you convince me that there's really nothing to worry about, I won't bring it up like that again."

I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. Lissa was just convincing and practical. I was the more rash, impulsive one. The one that would sleep with their new roommate, less than 48 hours after moving in. _Fuck. What am I going to do?_

**A.N: Okay loves, as promised here is that next chapter! Thank you all for reading! If you want to let me know what you think in the Reviews, I love getting messages from you all, it has absolutely been a highlight in my life right now. If you guys want to tell me how you all have been coping lately I would appreciate it. Whether it's all this pandemic mess or other life related things, I'm kind of looking for new ideas. Thank you again for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: All the usual information. I will say, I haven't really proof-read this too much, I'll try and go back and fix things if you all see anything egregious absolutely point it out. Real note is at the bottom. This chapter doesn't have any lemons in it, sorry about that. I personally am not a fan when I have to wait for a new chapter in a story for a **_**long**_** time, and then not getting any of the dirty stuff, and here I am, doing it to you all. **

**RPOV**

"Hey! I'm gonna go over to see Lissa, gotta make nice after ditching them for dinner last night.", I call over my shoulder, scrolling through the countless texts from her as I did so. When there was no response, I turned to find Dimitri frowning at me. I scoffed, "Is that okay, Comrade?", the sarcastic tone in my voice evident.

"Of course, I was just getting ready to spend the day here with you."

"I know, I know, but I really should go over there. Plus, I don't think she'll be satisfied until she sees me in person."

I grabbed my purse and slipped on some tennis shoes before leaving a very hot Russian God standing in his-our apartment.

**DPOV**

With Rose gone I began stripping our bed of its sheets for washing, I was going to need to buy more than the two sets we already had if we kept it up like this. I was confused at first when I started finding buttons around the bed until I remembered Rose's frustration in trying to get my shirt off the previous night. I smiled at the memory, noting that I should probably stop wearing nice buttons up around her and keep it to t-shirts from now on. _Or no shirt. She certainly didn't have a problem with naked. _After remaking the couch and folding it back in on itself and putting the other bedtime necessities away, I began my usual Saturday routine of cleaning. Once I was done with the living room I moved onto the kitchen and then to the bathroom, thinking I had killed a lot of time I checked the clock. _How could it have only been an hour?_ I sighed out my frustration and flopped down onto the couch. Only to immediately stand back, I made my way over to my dresser, getting changed to go for a run to help clear my head.

**RPOV**

I waved at the doorman as I walked into Lissa's apartment building, "Hey, Eddie."

"Good morning, Rose. It's nice to see you on this fine Saturday morning." I smiled and continued into the building and up to Lissa's apartment.

"Wow, it looks like you got railed last night." Lissa smirked at my appearance.

"I think you only think that because you know I did." She let me into the apartment.

"Have you seen yourself this morning? You're not exactly put together." I checked myself in her hallway mirror and groaned at the sight. How Dimitri could have found this attractive and still wanted me hanging around was any wonder. My hair looked like I had spent the night rolling around in bed, which I had, and then I noticed my walking wasn't exactly runway straight either.

I groaned at the sight of myself, "Lissa…" not sure what I was expecting the girl to do, but knowing that I needed some sort of guidance. Too often I had let loyalty, even to those who didn't reciprocate, guide me. It had gotten me into trouble on a number of occasions, not just with Jesse, though he had been the most recent example.

"What do you need, Rose?"

"I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't, but he was there, and he was nice, ya know?"

"Soooo, you slept with him...because he was available?"

"NO! Well, not exactly. I just- I feel so connected to him."

"Rose, do you even know anything about him? You've known him for a literal 48 hours"

"Jesus, I know. I know!"

"Okay, so maybe, get to know him _outside _the bedroom…"

I nodded, hearing what she meant. "Or", she added, "maybe that's all this is, a really good bed mate. No one said you had to be in love with the guy. You both just got out of serious relationships, maybe it would be good for both of you to have a nice, no expectations relationship."

"Maybe…"

"You know, you should really be talking to him about this. See what he wants out of _this _arrangement."

**DPOV**

I was thrilled when I reached the apartment again, hoping that Rose would have returned by now. Getting up to the apartment, I threw open the door to find it still empty. I felt something drop within me. I wanted to continue where we had left off. I wanted her here, next to me. I took a shower, trying to distract my worried mind.

By this point Rose had been gone for over three hours. Not knowing what else to do, I sat down to start grading some of the neglected papers. I got through two pages of the first essay before I realized I wasn't taking any of it in. I stood, unsure of what I was supposed to do next. I sat back down and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Ivan, are you busy?"

"I'm kind of under someone right now, what is it?"

"I found a roommate-"

"Nice, well I'm sure you two will figure out the whole living situation"

"WealreadyslepttogetherandI'mgoingalittlecrazy"

It all came out in a rush. I heard a heavy sigh on the other end before he excused himself. "When did she move in?"

"The night before last."

I heard another sigh, "Okay, and when did you sleep with her?"

"Last night, and this morning, and then later this morning."

"And she was into it, right?" The long, unamused pause on my end prompted a 'kidding, kidding" before I felt composed enough to continue.

I explained in detail my feelings upon meeting Rose and then what I felt after finding her.

"Dude, I'm hearing a lot of your emotions right now."

"I wasn't going to give you a play by play of the positions."

"I wasn't asking you too. I'm saying, I'm hearing a lot about how _you _feel and not a lot about how _she _feels...or felt."

"She's been gone for...4 hours now. She went over to Tasha's nephew's place."

"She's friends with Christian?"

"His girlfriend, I guess fiance now, but it sounds like they've all known each other since school."

"So what are you going to do?", he asked.

"I'm going to wait for her to get home and then talk to her about where all of this is going and what she wants to do."

"Good. Now, if you excuse me, I left a very willing subject on my couch before you interrupted our _lazy_ Saturday. "

I dropped my phone back down on the table and pulled over more essays to start grading, or atleast reading through.

I made it through the first essay and absorbed the contents enough to know that it was passable and continued to work my way through.

The time ticked on and I eventually looked at my phone. _I'll just text her to make sure she's okay. That's a normal roommate thing to do._ I asked her how she was and when she was going to be coming home. I then turned my phone on silent and flipped it over so I wasn't as focused on that as on these papers.

It lasted about fifteen minutes before I flipped it over to see if she'd responded.

Nothing.

I repeated the phone flipping and went back to grading, only to check a half hour later.

Still nothing.

I texted again, reasoning that it wasn't too much.

**Did you want something specific for dinner tonight?**

I again flipped my phone over and tried to ignore the promise of contact with Rose. This time I made it a full hour before flipping it over to see...Still nothing.

I texted Christian instead, reasoning again that it wasn't creepy, I was just making sure Rose was okay and safe and not dead in a dumpster somewhere.

**Is Rose okay? She hasn't responded to my messages.**

This time I didn't bother flipping the phone over, I just sat and stared at the decidedly blank screen.

I started pacing the apartment, the night had come hours ago and now it was dark out, the night ticking by as I waited for some sort of response. I was debating whether or not I should message Tasha to ask for Lissa's number or address, but decided it wasn't at that point yet. _If she's not home by tomorrow afternoon_.

I pulled the couch out and got ready for bed, but it was no use, I resumed my pacing instead.

On and on the night dragged.

My phone chimed. I dove for it, hoping it contained information about Rose.

**How did it go?**

It was from Ivan. I swore in Russian and dropped the phone again, sitting at the table, waiting for something more to happen.

**A.N: I feel like all my author notes are really just me apologizing for disappearing for abnormally long lengths of time while I try to get some semblance of my life back on track. I know that this chapter didn't have anything delicious in it, I will do my best to get something out there that satisfies that craving for most of you. Maybe it will be in this story, maybe it will be a one-shot. I have fantasies about Dimitri's desk, so come hell or high water, someone is **_**coming**_** on that desk! For those of you who are here for the plot…I'm trying my best right now. This might all just get re-vamped (lol) here in a few days when I'm not writing from a place of "if my love life is ruins, so are **_**all **_**the characters' lives." **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: All the usual stuff. Nothing dirty in this chapter and I really didn't proof read. If you all want to point things out to me, I'd appreciate it. **

**DPOV**

I heard keys in the door which jolted me from the stupor at the kitchen table. I hadn't realized I was dozing until the sound came across. I stood quickly and strode to the door just as Rose walked through it.

"Hey!" I was about to wrap her in a hug before I remembered that we weren't in a relationship that would warrant that.

"Hi."

She hesitated before me before walking past to her dresser. She was setting her stuff down before going into the kitchen.

"You look tired. I thought you'd enjoy having your bed back to yourself for a night."

"Rose. Where were you?" I tried to keep too much of my worry out of my voice, but it was impossible to keep it all from it.

"I spent the night at Lissa's, Christian was at the Hospital all night and didn't want to be alone."

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts?"

"Ugh, my phone died. I didn't charge it the night before because I was a little busy."

I swallowed and nodded. It was all logical, but I still wasn't a fan of the outcome. I wasn't a fan of not knowing everything about her.

"Relax, Dimitri. I'm back now, was there anything in particular you needed?"

"Just general concern. I wanted to know you were safe."

She turned to him at that with a soft smile on her lips. "You were worried about me?" She looked slightly shocked and happy at the prospect of someone caring about her basic wellbeing.

"Of course, Roza." I didn't qualify my meaning in any other way. She still sat there with the little smile while she pondered the idea.

"What did Lissa and you talk about?" I asked, filling the silence.

"Oh, um. Actually, we talked about _us._", she looked down awkwardly as she said it.

I nodded, unsure of where this was going to end up for us. She had had space and perspective after our night and morning of sex. "Were there thoughts you wanted to share?"

"Yes."

I nodded again, not taking my eyes off her, willing her to continue.

She walked over and sat on the couch, waiting for me to follow suit.

**RPOV**

_Fuck. I didn't know how to start this conversation. What are you supposed to do in situations like these?_

"So, I talked with Lissa" I qualified again. "And I-we pretty much came to the conclusion, that I... don't know you…"

He looked at me, just staring, I filled the silence to keep it from getting too awkward. "What I mean is, I had a great time with you and I'd _very_ much like to do it again, _but_ I feel like we should probably do some of that talking thing and the get to know you thing too. Hell, how long do we have until your family gets here? We should probably get _our_ story straight before we get _that_ story straight."

Dimitri sighed out when I mentioned sticking around and the 'getting to know you' portion of the plan.

"That sounds doable, Roza. We can get to know each other. Where should we start?"

We started off by going and getting coffee (well, Dimitri got coffee and I got hot chocolate) at the same place we had met to talk about the apartment. I think it was good for us to be in public, it would be much harder to take off all his clothes if we were in public.

It started off a lot like a first date. I asked about his family; three sisters, one nephew, his mother and grandmother. "Your grandmother sounds like a scary lady", I quipped.

"You have no idea. Imagine having to grow up with her. I had no secrets." I laughed at that.

He told me about moving here and how hard it was for him to leave. His family was everything to him, leaving them and being alone here was hard on him. That was until his friend Ivan relocated for work. I liked the sound of Ivan, he seemed to be a bit more on the wild side, dragging Dimitri along with him to experience some more of the adventurous side of life.

We talked about why he decided on teaching and why English classics of all things. "I've loved Western novels since I was a boy, but I ran out of materials pretty quickly, so I turned to the other American books and found more things I liked."

"How'd you get the job with NYU? I tried applying to be a student, I can't imagine how hard it would be to be a teacher."

"Fairy easy, actually. Don't get me wrong, it's hard, but I worked at a few community colleges, teaching and a faculty member from the university sat in and talked to me afterwards. He asked if I wanted to be a part of a guest lecture series he was putting together."

"And it was all downhill from there?"

He laughed at that, "I don't know if I'd say that, but I was lucky that they wanted me to have one night class, and then I had a specialty class, and now, well."

After coffee we walked around my new neighborhood. He showed me different food places and bars. The pharmacy if I needed it. He said he preferred ordering groceries as opposed to going and getting them. "A few things are fine, but I wouldn't want to walk across the city with that much. I made that mistake the first few times."

He slipped his arm around my waist as we walked, and I leaned into him as he did. It was nice. Jesse and I were usually all over each other, but it was never in an affectionate way. It was more raw desire than anything else.

We were stopped, waiting to cross the street when I asked what was really on my mind. "So, how did you meet Tasha?"

I felt him tense around me a bit as I asked the question. I knew Tasha, that was the kicker. I had met her several times. I had a healthy respect for her and helping Christian out. She loved him and took care of him when his parents couldn't. But there was a certain…something that just irritated me about her. It was like she was constantly trying to one-up me. If Lissa and I went on a girl's trip, she had to then do a spa day. If Christian came and trained with me, she had to get him to take class from her. It was a constant back and forth. It seems minor, and it would be, except that she would be sure to bring it up. "Lissa and I had so much fun at the spa yesterday. It was exactly what she needed after you ran her ragged all weekend." Just snide remarks that made it clear that she was better than me.

"I remember Christian and her mentioning a boyfriend every so often, but I've never heard much about you. And I've never met you before, which seems odd. I'm at almost all the family gatherings."

"Well" he started with a heavy sigh, "I took a class from her at her gym. It was tough, I'd done a lot of fighting before, to stay in shape and for fun. But her class was difficult for me. I thought it said a lot about her, she was a warrior." He laughed a little, "she told me later that she thought I was attractive and intentionally made the class more difficult. I thought it was flattering." We kept walking, no destination in particular, just wandering like our conversation. "She had similar interests, she was attractive, we were able to communicate. Looking back on it, I remember feeling for her, caring for her, wanting to care _for_ her. But knowing how it's ended between us, I don't know if I like how much time I spent making her happy. She was always trying to impress me. I don't know if I ever really knew her, or just what she wanted me to know."

"Do you think she knew you?"

He paused at the question. "Maybe. Hard to say, she knew parts, but I think that's because I revealed them to her."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. It often felt like people knew me for what I told them, but were unable to connect the information with other aspects of my personality.

"As for family gatherings, she usually shrugged them off and said it was just for her and Christian, and Lissa. It always made sense to me, I knew Lissa's family had been killed in a car wreck, and Christian's parents, well. I never really questioned it. It seemed rude to intrude. I was always invited for the odd family dinner, and of course meeting them the first time."

"But you were going to marry her when you never spent Thanksgiving or Christmas with them? You were going to do holidays by yourself, even when you were married to the girl?"

"We were still planning it out. We've been together for just under two years."

"She lied, you know."

He stared at me, I assumed asking for clarification.

"About holidays. I've been at every holiday Lissa has planned since middle school, back when her parents were-. I've been to all of them. They aren't really that small. It's all our close friends. Lissa, Christian and I, obviously. My friend Mason, Lissa's half-sister Jill was there last year, Tasha started coming the year after Christian, Lissa's doorman, Eddie is there, Jesse started going with me the year we started dating… I think those are the usual suspects. The occasional drop in from the odd that doesn't have anywhere else to go or can't get home."

**DPOV**

"Why do you think I was never invited?", the revelation that Tasha wasn't inviting me to holiday events that were clearly welcoming to all had me grinding my teeth. I really couldn't begin to understand why I was being left out of such big parts of her life.

"I really don't know. From what I've seen, you would fit in well with all our friends, you're handsome, so it's not like she would be embarrassed about that. Oh! Maybe she was afraid someone there would snatch you up!?"

She said it as a joke, but looking at Rose, I couldn't help the comparison. _If I had met Rose at one of those parties, would I have been attracted to her? Would she be more alluring than Tasha?_ I guess I would never find out. I had Rose in my apartment for the foreseeable future. Did that answer really matter at this point?

We continued walking, stopping when we drew up near one of Rose's favorite restaurants. "Ooooo, can we please eat here? They have the best spring rolls!", I laughed openly at her desire and opened the door for her.

Once seated, I began my own series of questions for my new room and bed mate. "I know that you met Lissa and Christian through school. Did you guys end up going to the same college?"

"Christian and I were at a school for a semester, trying to boost our GPAs to be able to hang with Lissa in Pennsylvania, we didn't take anything too seriously in high school and it really came back to bite us in the ass. After that semester was over, GPAs were boosted, and we were off to join Lissa at the smart people school."

"And that's were you met Jesse?", I asked

"Yeah, he was in a frat. Lissa and I went to the party and that was that. He was a senior when I was freshman. He was known to be a player." She paused and laughed at that. "I always felt a little smug about that I had tamed the great Jesse Zeklos, but now, well, I guess I didn't tame anything." She shrugged at that.

"Zeklos?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You dated my best friend's cousin. Jesse was a few years younger than us in school, but I remember him visiting Ivan in Russia, he certainly got around."

"No kidding? Huh, I should've put two and two together when you said Ivan. Jesse had said his cousin had moved here."

"So, he and I met my freshman year, once he graduated, he went and worked at his dad's law firm in Pennsylvania while he did law school and I worked on my undergraduate. We both graduated and he proposed, I said yes…and that's that story."

**RPOV**

"What was it about him? What made you attracted to him?", Dimitri asked me.

"He was hot. He was _really _hot. He let me be in charge." I laughed at the thoughts. "He was a catch. Someone you could never tie down. It was fun. Nothing too serious." I paused thinking about it. "It felt like there was a mutual understanding. We were both attractive people that couldn't be tied down. If either of us were going to be exclusive, it was going to be with each other." I shrugged, finally looking at Dimitri, not realizing until just then that I'd been consumed in the memories of what Jesse and I were and could've been, what we _were_ going to be.

"Did you ever think about marriage before him?", he seemed almost hesitant as he asked it.

I let out a rush of air at the humor of it all, "not for one second. Not until he was on one knee asking me to marry him did I think about marriage being in my future. I didn't think anyone ever thought of me like that." He quirked his brow up at that. "I mean, like I said, everyone has told me I was attractive. I'm the kind of girl you hook up with in a club. One-night stand material, the kind of girl you wish to get a second night with…I'm not someone you bring home."

**DPOV**

Rose's assertion that she was someone to fuck and leave rubbed me the wrong way. But I didn't want to start making assertions to her, or try to validate her worth, she seemed tired of people trying to tell her what she should be or what she was.

"Let's talk about your family." She outright laughed at the topic.

"My family. Gosh, where do I even begin."

She told me about her mother who was an FBI agent, she'd passed on being secret service because of Rose and how she felt like her mother resented her for it. Rose's father turned out to be a 'former' crime boss, who was a criminal informant for the FBI. Rose's mother fell in love with the informant and had Rose. "Seriously, I didn't find any of this out until I graduated high school. The old man showed up and asked about my future plans. Turns out my mom had been keeping him updated on my goings on through out my life. Anytime I needed anything it seemed to appear out of thin air, turns out it was him looking out for me. He's mainly out of the game now. People still have a healthy respect, or maybe it's fear for him."

I asked about Lissa. "She and I were friends from the start of kindergarten. When we were in the first grade, I told her how my mom was letting the fun babysitter stay the night and asked if she wanted to stay over. It brought up a lot of questions from Lissa's mother, from that point on Lissa's family always took me in when my mom had to work." Rose paused at the thoughts running through her head before continuing. "Then, when we were fifteen, I had to return the favor. Lissa's parents and brother died in a car crash." I knew this part of the story, but Rose went on to fill in what I hadn't known yet. "Lissa and I were in the back; we were driving home from the skating rink. The car came out of nowhere. In Montana, when you're driving a mountain pass in the winter, swerving is just as dangerous. We were hit head on and…" she trailed off, not needing to finish. I hadn't known that Rose was in the car when it happened. I didn't realize I was clutching her hand until she started rubbing her thumb against the back of my hand. To think that she was so close to dying. So close to not being in front of me right now. She seemed so vibrant and alive. She radiated life, but she was surrounded by a darkness.

"Roza" I hummed to her. She looked back at me. "I didn't know – I didn't know that you had been in the car too." She must have seen the pain in my face at the idea.

"Don't worry, Comrade. I try to live everyday like I might be hit with a car again. That's how I ended up in the same bed as an extremely hot professor."

She was trying to laugh off the heaviness that came from talking about where she came from. I let her. I asked about high school and then college again. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do with her life, she was just happy working at the gym for now and maybe putting her nursing degree to use. Rose was right about the spring rolls, and the dumplings were fantastic here. We finished up and started back to our apartment. I wrapped my arm back around the girl that I hoped wouldn't be so quick to leave me. From everything I gathered about her, she wasn't used to sticking to anything for too long in the way of romance, but her connection and continued support of her friends told me she was loyal to a fault. She had a good idea about who was worth letting into her little circle. I was hoping that she thought I was worth it.

**A.N: I promise I am not abandoning this story! I will not let this go until it is finished. Thank you to all of you who are still interested in it and continue to read it. I swear it will pick back up here in a little bit. I tried to give you all the background in this chapter so we could move on to the more fun stuff in the next ones. I don't have to tell all you how long this took me to write, because you all waited with me.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I promise it will get dirty and delicious again in the next one. It will be pretty short, but it will be there. Please leave me a review or comment, I know other writers on here will confirm, that getting that validation from all of you really makes our days better. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: It's dirty. All of it. The entire chapter. Just one giant lemon. **

**DPOV**

As we staggered back up the stairs to the apartment, I felt a comfort I hadn't felt since I had been around my family. It was a comfortable silence, a comfort that just let us exist together. It wasn't until I closed the door behind us, and she and I were alone that I felt the palpable silence. She was so close to me; it was hard to think with her so close.

"I had a good time getting to know you better today", any closer and she'd be standing under me.

"Me too" was all I could manage.

"I think I'd like it if we could do some of the other stuff we did before we started talking too." She said it like I might object to being inside her again.

I wasn't quite aware of her hands on me until they slid under my shirt. Her eyes were on her hands before coming up to look back at me. I swallowed hard and she smirked. Instead of advancing she backed up creating space between us. I felt the rush of cold air that replaced her presence. I was glued to the spot watching to see what her next move would be.

She began by lifting her shirt up and off, I stayed rooted to the spot as she continued. She turned around and laughed shucking her bra as she retreated into the kitchen it took me a minute to swallow hard before following her. She had her pants, shoes, and socks off by the time I met back up with her, she was sitting demurely on the countertop in a small set of black underwear where I first became acquainted with being between her thighs.

"Are you going to join me?" I stumbled towards her, trying my best to navigate with the massive hardon that was protruding from me. I put my hands on either side of her and leaned heavily on my hands. She uncrossed her legs and pulled me, so I was pressed right up against her. Let out a gush of air at finally being connected with her again, even if it was through a few layers of clothing.

"Rose" I sighed out. She wrapped her legs around me, securing me to her. She let out a small whimper as I rubbed against her. Her hips returned my fervor as we moved with each other.

"Dimitri", she said it with such a heavenly sigh, I groaned and moved my hands to her hips, stilling her for just a moment, drinking in the feel of her against me, he small movements had been driving me insane. I felt her tugging at my jeans, trying to undo the button. She tried tugging them down, but the lack of space between us and my substantiable erection was making it hard to get them down any further without my assistance. I conceded and pulled back just enough to slip myself out of my pants, and Rose had her hand wrapped around me as soon as I did. Stroking and feeling the entire length of me. I was making incoherent sounds, my forehead pressed against hers as she worked me over.

"Rose", it was a harsh whisper. My eyes were closed, lost to the ecstasy she was bringing me, but I thought I could feel her smile. It didn't matter much to me because the next second, we were kissing. It felt different than the first time we kissed, or the second or the third. I felt like I knew Rose when I kissed her those other times, but now, now it felt like I understood her.

I moved the small piece of fabric covering her to the side and helped her hands guide me into her. She hummed her approval into the kiss, squirming against me, adjusting to my size. I needed the moment to adjust as well. Her tight walls a constant threat to my pride. The unfortunate need to breathe pulled Rose away from me, but peppered her cheek and down her neck with kisses as I began a slow rock inside of her. It didn't last like that though. I had my doubts that it would ever be as sweet and slow as I wanted it to be with her. I felt like I was constantly just fucking her. It was hard with her pressed against, but then she leaned back, tilting her hips. Her face morphed into a little 'o' of pleasure as continued to hit a spot inside of her. I was holding on to her thighs, keeping our movements small at first, then I began pulling out of her almost all the way, nearly slamming back into her. She crumbled to her elbows as I didn't this panting and gasping as I did this, "uh -oh- uh- uh- Di-mi-tri uh -uh-aw" she sounds spurring me forward as I continued. I shifted so one hand, so I could wet the pad of my finger and connected it with her clit, "Ahh" she gasped her hips meeting mine more aggressively now. "oh, god. Dimitri, Dimitri" she murmured.

"Roza, Roza, Roza" I chanted her name.

"I'm gonna-Dimitri-I" I knew she was close to near bursting. I held on as her hips snapped at a frenzied pace before she came with a gasping cry of pleasure. I held on, continuing to move in her, thrilled that her tightening around me had caused this to end just yet. I stepped closer into her, no longer looking for the long leverage as before, instead just focused on keeping her close and satisfied, hoping I could get her to come again.

"Gawd, Dimitri, uh-uh-uh, yes" she panted it out as I kept moving in her.

"Lean- lean back, Roza" I grunted out, she did as she was told and I spread her legs wide, I used this new position to push into her hard and fast. Rose's hands came up and played with her bouncing breasts before she moved one of her hands down to her clit, picking up the movements that I had left off. I groaned at the sight, so similar to how I had first found her. Remembering having to jerking off on the bed after she left it, angry that it wasn't me she was getting that pleasure from, but guilty that it had so quickly turned into a weak moment for me after I had promised this arrangement wouldn't be a 'weird sex thing'.

I grunted and growled out and I continued in her tight heat. She gasps were becoming more frequent, "Dimitri, I can't- I can't hold on- AHH!", I pounded into her, once, twice, three times before my seed spilled into her, I rode out our orgasms, helping us down from the high.

I pulled Rose up from her languid position on the counter and hauled her against me, reveling in the feeling of her naked body pressed against my clothed exterior. She had her arms wrapped around my neck face buried where my neck and shoulder met. I combed her hair and rubbed down her back, feeling her practically purr against me. "That was quite the lesson, Professor. Do you work all your students that hard?"

"Rose, I have student's who actually have to call me Professor at least five days a week. If you continue to say it like that I'm going to have a _hard _time with the that moniker." I felt her breathe out against me.

"What can I say?", she pulled back so she was looking up at me, " I thought I would be the one teaching you a few things, and here we are, me, made just completely weak by you just entering me."

"I'm glad you're finding it just as difficult. I'm usually a lot better at giving, but you. You just leave me so… disarmed. I have no control around you."

She chuckled, "Well, Professor. The feeling is mutual." She shifted against me. I was still semi-hard, sheathed inside of her, I doubt I would ever be less than that around her. Her small movements brought me right back up to full mast. "Oh, wow", Rose said. Her head dropping back at my growth. "That. I have never felt that. Someone so big, so big and then growing inside of me like that. Oh!" it popped out of her mouth in an almost girly sound. She had tightened and pulled me into her next orgasm.

I hummed at the realization, I just needed to maintain this, her completely sated around me. I rocked ever so gently and gritted my teeth, determined to make myself last. I maintained the slow rock, Rose letting her head fall to my shoulder as we both worked towards an ecstasy, I hadn't felt with anyone else. Rose was a bit more impatient though and wrapped her legs back around me, using the leverage to move her hips. I hooked a foot around a barstool an sat on it, pulling Rose with me so she was now riding me on the barstool. "God, yes, Dimitri, YES! Uh-uh-uh" She movements sped up further and helped as best I could, raising her hips and helping them down to impale herself on me. We both came with moans of pleasure as she continued to rock gently on top of me.

"Is this ever going to stop?" she questioned.

"What?"

"Wanting you? Wanting you in me? Is that need ever going to be sated?"

I smiled, "I hope not. I hope you keep wanting me; wanting me in you. Because I want to be in you, Roza. I want to be doing this constantly."

She hummed her approval of that. Snuggling back into as I resumed stroking her hair and holding her against me.

**A.N: Leave me a comment or a review, they really make my day! I don't know when I will be putting up the next chapter, so I wanted to leave you all with the promised lemons! Have a happy and safe Halloween weekend!**


End file.
